


So Cold

by littledemonicmiracle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullied Ben Hardy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Era, Nerd!Ben, Punk!Joe, RPF, Smut, nerd/punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemonicmiracle/pseuds/littledemonicmiracle
Summary: Ben wasn't watching where he was walking and accidentally bumped into someone."Watch it." The person growled at him."I'm sorry." The boy glared at him and walked around the blond. Ben didn't get a good look at him but noticed a few piercings and his red hair."What's his problem?" Ben thought, it was an accident. He apologized.—Ben's father has taken a job offer which makes him and his family move to the U.S.Ben has to start a new life and a new school.What happens when a nerdy British teen meets a edgy, punk American teen?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Gwilym Lee/Allen Leech, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm moving this from Wattpad as well, so bare with me as I'm still figuring out AO3

_Dear Diary,_

_D̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶D̶i̶a̶r̶y̶_

"Ugh, that sounds girly."

_Dear Journal,_

_I start a new school tomorrow. It's public and will be different from the private one before in England. I hope nothing bad happens. I'd rather not be bullied._

_Let's hope all goes well,_

_Ben_

_—_

Ben was incredibly nervous about what this new school would bring him. He knew no one and had to leave his only friend behind.

The reason they moved was that his dad had a job offer in the United States. Along with that offer came a promotion and more money. Money was something his father cared more for. It seemed most times, he cared more for it than his only family.

Ben had to start a new life though. He left behind his friend and would have to try to make new ones. Who would want to be friends with a nerdy British boy?

Ben placed his journal on his bedside table and laid down. Anxiety filled him when he thought about the next day. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. He fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

When he awoke it was a quarter till 6:00. He went ahead and got up to get dressed. It wouldn't hurt to do so. It'd give him more time to eat breakfast.

No uniforms, he was free to wear whatever he wanted. Well, almost everything, you'd still have to follow the school's dress code. It's not like he could show up to school in pajamas. 

He threw on some jeans, a T-shirt, and a nice flannel. He couldn't decide between Converse or Vans so he did eeny meeny miny moe. It laid on Converse.

He grabbed his backpack and phone, almost forgetting his glasses which he went back for.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both of his parents would have already left for work. He laid his backpack by the door back door so he didn't have to continuously carry it. Then he made himself an omelet and some toast. 

He ran back upstairs to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He looked at the time on his phone and it read 7:20. 

He hurried back downstairs, grabbing his lanyard that held his keys, and left through back door. He threw his backpack into the passenger seat of his car and walked around to the driver's side. He was still having to get used to driving on the other side of the road. Also having to get used to his seat being on the left side as well. In England, he didn't have a car yet but he drove his mother's whenever he went out with friends. 

His father bought him this one over the summer when they moved here to New York. He was thankful for it.

He hooked up his phone to the radio and shuffled his playlist. Thank You by Led Zeppelin, his favorite song, amazingly was first to play.

The drive to the school didn't take him long. He already had bought his parking pass the week before when he had to go get registered into the system. At least he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble on his first day. 

"Okay Ben, you can do this. Everything is going to go great." He said to himself, building up his confidence. He grabbed his things and got out of his car, locking it.

He looked at his watch he put on earlier: 7:45.

Students were heading into the building, talking with their friends, laughing with one another. 

He was also shown around the school the day he was registered so he should be able to find his classes again. He went to his locker, placing a few extra notebooks into it. 

When Ben got to his first class, he was the first one there. He took a seat close to the window, not too far in the back but not too far in the front. It was just right. 

He pulled out his binder and a pencil, placing it on his desk. He then mindlessly started doodling. 

The door opened and a blonde girl walked in. The girl smiled at him and sat at the desk beside him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." She smiled as she propped her face on her hand. She had a slight accent to her that sounded like a mix of American and British. 

"No, I'm new." He replied and her eyes lit up.

"Ah! And you're British. I'm Lucy." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Ben. Nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too, Ben." The bell rang ending their conversation for now.

The classroom filled up and the teacher walked in, beginning class. 

Ben was great at math but wasn't a fan of it. It was completely and utterly boring. Lucy would lean over and ask him for help a few times which he would happily help. 

When the class ended, Ben and Lucy's conversation started back up. 

"So what do you have next?" The blonde asked him. 

"Um..." He had to think, "...English." 

"Great, That's what I have too. Then I can introduce you to the other UK students, Gwilym and Allen. You'll love them." Lucy was quite energetic Ben thought. 

"Alright then." The bell ring and they were dismissed for the next class. They packed up their things and walked out. 

Lucy hooked her arm around Ben's and skipped along beside him. 

"So I didn't ask, how old are you?" Lucy questioned Ben. 

"I'm 17. My birthday is not until January." Lucy smiled up at him again. 

"Ah what a coincidence, my birthday is in January as well. Mine's on the 17th. What about you?" 

"Mine's on the 2nd." 

"I'll keep that in mind." They made it to English class and of course, he was introduced to Gwilym and Allen. They were nice, he did like them. Lucy was right.

—

"So how are you liking America so far?" Gwilym asked as they placed down their trays at their lunch table.

"It's nice. I miss my friend and a few other things but it's nice." He did miss England, especially now since he couldn't find any decent fish and chips anywhere. 

"Well, you have us now." Lucy gave him another one of her genuine smiles. 

As Ben munched on his school pizza, a guy slowly crept up behind Lucy. He looked at Ben and held a finger to his lips. Ben didn't know who he was but figured it was someone he hadn't been introduced to yet. 

"AH!" Lucy screamed as the guy grabbed her. Then she started laughing, he was tickling her. 

"Rami! Stop!" She said through laughs. He listened to her, leaning down to kiss her lips. 

"Ben, this is Rami, my boyfriend." He gave a small wave, taking the seat next to her. 

"Hello, Ben. I heard you're the new student from the UK." Rami gestured to his phone in his hand then to Lucy.

"Yeah, I am." He replied, giving a grin. Of course, Lucy would have texted him and told him. He was surprised she hadn't introduced him to the whole school yet.

"So you play any sports?" Rami asked, opening up a ketchup packet for Lucy. 

"Football-I mean uh Soccer. Sorry." He had to remember it's different in America. The others giggled.

"Ben, you don't have to apologize. We knew what you meant, most of us are British anyway. I'm British-American, but Rami is American, but you didn't have to correct yourself." Lucy assured him, she was right. She's been right for as long as he's known her and that's only been about 3 hours. 

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." He told her, giving a nod.

"Good." 

"So you like Football. Both Allen and I play, the tryouts are come up in the next few weeks if you want to join." Gwilym said, eating a French Fry. 

"I'd love to." Ben knew when he'd get home, he'd have to go find his cleats and athletic shorts. 

"Okay, I'll tell you when I find out the date."

"Okay, sounds good to me." 

They all went on to exchange their phone numbers with the blond boy and even added him to their group chat. Ben was happy to have made friends on his first day. 

On his way to his last class of the day, Ben had history while the others had other classes. He was going to be alone in there, but it was okay. It was only one class.

His phone started to blow up in his back pocket. He took it out and open up the texts. Lucy was spamming the group chat with emojis. Ben wasn't watching where he was walking and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it." The person growled at him.

"I'm sorry." The boy glared at him and walked around the blond. Ben didn't get a good look at him but noticed a few piercings and his red hair. 

"What's his problem?" Ben thought, it was an accident. He apologized. 

Ben made it to his class and sat in the back, mostly all the closer to the front desk were taken.

Like every other class, after the bell rang the class would begin. 

"Good afternoon students, I know most of you know me already but for those who don't: My name is Mr. May and I'll be your history teacher this year." He was British too, that surprised Ben. The amount of curly hair he had reminded Ben of a rockstar's. He looked about in his 20s.

Ben's music teacher earlier was British too. He wondered if the two were friends. Come to think of it so was his art teacher, but Lucy was distracting him mostly in that class. 

"Now I won't have you do anything today as it's the first day but-" He was interrupted when the door swung open and it was the guy that Ben accidentally ran into earlier. 

"Joseph, you're late." The redhead rolled his eyes and made his way to the back. 

"Does it matter?" Mr. May's face changed to a sorrowful look then back to normal within 10 seconds.

There were two desks empty between Ben and this so-called Joseph but Ben still felt like it was too close. He felt like Joseph was the first enemy he made today. 

"Back to what I was saying, I won't have you doing anything since it's the first day, but I do have an activity for you all. It's an introduction activity, just so I can get to know most of you. It's all on paper so you won't have to do any talking. It'll be all we do today." Mr. May held the stack of papers in his hands and went around passing them out. 

"After I've passed them all out, I'll take roll." The paper that was placed on Ben's desk didn't look bad. He was going to have fun with it.

—

_Name: Ben Jones_

_Age: 17_

...

...

...

_Favorite song: Thank You- Led Zeppelin_

_Favorite Food: Pasta_

_Dream Job: Being an Actor_

...

...

...

_The thing you want me to know about you: I'm British, I'm new this year, I love Football (Soccer), I'm hardworking and trustworthy. I'm passionate about what I do._

—

(The dots are other questions, I'm just focusing on a few)

—

Ben looked down at his paper satisfied with his answers. 

"Benjamin Jones." His head snapped up, confused for a second.

"Here." He replied before Mr. May went on to the next person. Ben listened to the rest of the names until it came to the boy. 

"Joseph Mazzello." The redhead was sunk down in his seat, staring into oblivion. 

"Here." Joseph mumbled, Mr. May looking at him in sympathy. The rest of the names were called out and later everyone was finished. The papers were taken up and it was a few minutes before the bell rang. 

He looked over at the ginger who now had his hood over his head and had his head laying against the desk. He really wondered what his problem was. 

He pulled his attention away, back to himself. Ben pulled out his phone, which he had on silent, to see it was completely blown up with more texts from the others.

—

 **Lucy** 🌅💎💎

😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑😑

**Gwilym🏴**

_You're tired of this place, we get it_ 😂

**Rami** ⚠️

_No she's just so happy to be here. Can't you tell?_

**Gwilym🏴**

_No I really can't. 39 emojis don't tell me anything_ 😂

**Lucy** 🌅💎💎

 _You counted?_ 🤭🤭

**Gwilym🏴**

_Yes_

—

Ben softly laughed at their silliness, putting his phone back in his pocket, packing up the last of his things.

The bell ring and he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Have a good rest of the day everyone, see you tomorrow." Mr. May said as everyone filed out of the classroom. 

"Joe, please stay for a minute." Ben heard as he walking to the door. He wanted to heard their conversation but it wasn't any of his business.

—

"So how was your first day?" Lucy asked as she skipped along beside him to the parking lot.

"Good, it's different but good. I think I did make an enemy. I didn't mean to but I bumped into a guy. He got snappy with me and glared at me. He was later in my last block, showed up late." Lucy stopped walking, making Ben turn to face her. 

"What was his name?" Ben had to think, he knew his first name but couldn't remember his last name.

"Joseph something." 

"Joseph Mazzello?" Lucy's voice quivered, almost panicky. 

"Yeah, that's it." 

"We need to talk. Where's your car?" She looked almost petrified. He took her to his car and they jumped in. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ben was starting to get worried when she didn't start speaking. He was really worried seeing she was trying to hold back from sobbing.

"Joseph was our f-friend. He used- he used to be such a great kid. Joe, he- his father died two years ago. He changed and not for the best. He pushed all his friends away and- avoided us. We wanted to be there for him, to help him but, he decided that he need no one. He was always smiling. He loved baseball. He always looking like he was glowing, he was a sun. Then that flame went out and he went dark." Lucy sniffled, explaining about her dear ex-friend. 

"That's so sad. I'm sorry that you had to lose a friend, especially that way." Ben rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her.

"It was hard but I've come to terms with it." She dried her eyes and brought her focus back to the present.

"Just stay clear of him and you'll be okay." Ben nodded. 

"Okay." 

They sat and chatted for a little while longer before she got out and headed off to her own car. 

Ben continued to sit there in the parking lot, trying to fix his music before he left. 

When he looked up, he saw the Joseph boy finally coming out of the school building then heading over to a older black Jeep. 

He tried not to stare, pretending to look down at his phone. He heard the Jeep start up and the rumble of loud music coming from it. It sounded like Pearl Jam.

Ben started his own car, finally getting his music to load and shuffled the playlist again. This time, it was Here Comes The Sun. 

He pulled out of the parking lot before the auburn and headed home. 

Neither of his parents got home till late so it was just him for a few hours. 

He parked his car in the driveway and heading into his house. He slinked up the stairs and fell face first into his bed once he made it into his room. 

"UGGHHHH." Today had been so tiring, he was glad to be home.

He remembered he had homework to do. He reluctantly got up and went to his desk. He finished all of his work with an hour or two before he went down to the kitchen to make dinner. 

His mother was the first to arrive home. 

"Hello darling! How was school?" She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the check. 

"Good Mum. It was different but I'll get used to it. Dinner's almost ready by the way. It's chicken casserole, thought you might appreciate it." He kept his eye on the timer, 3 minutes left to go. 

"Thank you, Ben. It'll be wonderful."

"You're welcome." She help him to set the table and be prepared when his father made it home. While Ben had ran upstairs for a second to look for his cleats, he heard the front door open. 

"Hello, how was work?" 

"It was fine." 

"Ben's made dinner for us." 

"Oh has he now? It better be good because I'm starving." Ben couldn't tell if that was a joke or an insult. His father could always be cold. He went back downstairs to join them. 

"Ben sweetheart, come and get you a plate." He took the plate his mother held out to him and made his plate. He took it to the dining room and placed it on the table. His father was already in there, eating without them. 

Ben went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. His mother was now at the table when he came back. 

"How was school Benjamin?" His father asked as Ben took his seat.

"It was good. It's nothing like England's schools but it's nice. I made a few friends and I'm thinking about joining the football team." Ben's voice was meek as he spoke, hoping to say nothing that could upset his father. 

His father "hmm"-ed in what Ben figured was approval. Just give it a few weeks and he'll be asking about his grades and not how school was. 

Of course his father was the first to finish, leaving the dining room. 

"Ignore him, Ben. I think it's great that you've made friends and want to continue with football. I'm so proud." Angela said as she got up from the table, taking her plate to the kitchen, stopping to place a kiss on his head first. 

Ben was so glad he had his mom, she understood things when his father couldn't. She had empathy while her husband didn't. Ben hopes nothing would ever happen to her before graduates and hopes nothing happens to her afterwards. 

Ben took his own plate to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher. His father was watching television as he walked by the living room and up the stairs. 

He could hear his phone vibrating on his desk before he even got all the way in his room. It was only the group chat when he got to it. 

He laid back on his bed and joined into their conversation for while, losing all track of time. 

When he looked at the time, it was 10:00 pm. He placed his phone down and went to get ready for bed: brushed his teeth, slipped out of everything aside for his boxers, set his alarm, then got into bed.

He turned off his lamp and laid there in the darkness. His mind racing again, this time about all the stuff that happened to him today. 

He wondered if tomorrow would be the same. 

All he could hope for was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was almost the same so far: boring math class, cool English class, then lunch. 

"Let's go sit outside today! It's nice and sunny out there!" Lucy supposed as they grabbed their food. 

"Sounds good to me." Gwilym said, making sure it was okay with everyone else before they head outside to the tables. 

It was nice and sunny. The temperature was perfect and a nice breeze was blowing. The umbrella at the table also kept the sun from being in their eyes. 

Ben was glad that it was sunny out today. Yesterday was just gloomy and cloudy. He got tired of gloomy weather in London. That's one thing he doesn't miss. 

"So I was thinking, let's go out to a movie this Saturday. That's if you all are free." Lucy stated, swirling her spaghetti with her fork. 

"I'm free, I'll just have to check with my parents." Ben told her and he ate his own spaghetti. Over the summer, he didn't almost nothing. He went out maybe once or twice and that was it. 

"I don't know. It depends on the movie." Rami joked, getting nudged in the side, hard, by Lucy. 

"It's not like you have a choice anyway, Rami. You're my boyfriend, you have to go." They laughed, but Rami wasn't very amused.

Ben lost focus of the conversation when he looked out beyond the couple sitting in front of him and saw the redhead boy sitting under a tree. Does he not eat? 

He looked like he was drawing or writing. He wasn't wearing a hoodie today but was still dressed in all black. He was wearing ripped jeans, what looked like a Led Zeppelin bleached shirt, and combat boots.

Joseph looked up from his notebook for a second and made eye contact with Ben. Ben quickly look away.

Great going, Ben.

"Ben?" Gwilym called out to him.

"Uh- What? Sorry I got lost in thought."

"Is 5:00 okay with you?" Ben nodded.

"Yeah, it's good with me." Ben turned back to look at the tree and the ginger was not there anymore. How could he disappear that quick?

He didn't let it bother him anymore and paid attention to his friends.

— 

Music class went well, he enjoyed talking with Mr. Taylor about England and the drums. Ben always wanted to play drums but his father disapproved. Mr. Taylor promised he'd teach him to play one day. Mr. Taylor was also determined to make sure he'd call him Roger because calling him Mr. Taylor made him feel old.

Mr. Taylor felt like the dad he always wanted but never got. He was cool, nice, funny, nothing like his dad.

It was sad to leave his class but he did enjoy his last two as well. Next, he had Art. He walked in and took his seat in the back with everyone except Lucy.

"What's up, Freddie!" Lucy exclaimed as she sauntered into the art class.

"The sky, Lucy Dear." Lucy scoffed at the British man response, Ben just giggled.

"I ought to hit you."

"Now now darling, are you threatening your teacher? Your beloved favorite teacher?" Mr. Mercury looked at her like he was shocked. Lucy looked him dead in the eye before she spoke.

"Yes." Mr. Mercury shook his head and chuckled.

"Of course." Lucy grinned and walked back to the back of the class to join the rest friend group.

When the class began, Mr. Mercury had just begun his, what he called, boring lesson on art basics. Not 5 minutes later, the class door open and it was Joseph.

"Hmm, not skipping today, darling?" Mr. Mercury was more lenient than Mr. May. He told them, he didn't care if they skipped.

"I got caught. I had to come." Ben hadn't realized he was in this class. Well, it was a fact that Mr. Mercury hadn't taken roll the day before.

His eyes fell on the boy again. Eyeliner underlined his eyes. The tips of his hair were bleached and were a blue color, matching nicely with his hair. He had a few ear piercings, one piercing on each eyebrow, a nose ring, and a lip ring.

Ben needed to stop staring, but he wanted a closer look at the guy. He didn't get a chance yesterday. He had it now and looked away.

One second after Mr. Mercury finished his lecture, Lucy was already sitting on Ben's desk.

"So what are you doing after school?" Ben thought, he really didn't have anything planned.

"Homework."

"You nerd." Lucy looked down at him amused, playfully smacking him.

"Mr. Mercury, Lucy has decided to threaten me now instead!" Lucy gasped at the betrayal.

"Lucy! Don't threaten the poor boy!" They were all laughing now.

"You little snitch!" Lucy exclaimed to the blond in front of her. Ben just found it funnier. He doesn't remember the last time he had laughed this much.

Lucy ended up in Rami's lap after that. Ben knew she found it hilarious, she was just pretending it wasn't.

Their conversation topic became various after that. Then it landed back on the topic of the movies for Saturday.

"They would let you come with us to the movies, right?" Gwilym chimed in, Ben nodded. They should let him come, he didn't see why not.

"Yeah, I should. My mom will let me, I'll just have to see if my dad will. He should let me go though, I don't see why not. As long as my grades are good." Ben considered himself a good kid. He's never got in trouble, he never planned to either.

There was only one time he got in trouble. He was in junior high and he made a B. His father was angry with him, even considered him a disappointment.

His mom was proud of him though. A "B" wasn't a bad thing. He tried his best and that was all that mattered to her.

"Just text in the group and let us know." Lucy told him, he nodded. 

"Okay, I will."

Lucy changed the subject again, now to music. She never had the chance to ask Ben what he was interested in. She said she's asking for future Christmas and Birthday present ideas.

"I mean, I love Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, a lot of classic rock, alternative rock, a few songs of Today's music. That's about it." 

"Okay, now I know what to be looking out for." She gave him finger guns and clicked her tongue. They continued discussing music and Mr. Mercury overheard, joining in himself. Acting was then brought up and Ben told them how much he loved to act. 

"Ben, if you're interested, the drama club will be starting up soon." Mr. Mercury informed, smiling down at the blond. Ben might just do that. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

—

When History Class came around, Ben was very well prepared. 

As Mr. May gave his first lesson, Ben could feel eyes burning into the side of his head. He turned to look and Joseph snapped his head away.

That was weird. Hopefully, he's not plotting my death.

Ben was still a bit scared of him. He hoped that he wouldn't bully him when given the chance to.

Ben tried to push those thoughts out and focus back on the lecture and writing his notes.

He saw Joseph slightly glance at him again out of the corner of his eyes.

_He's definitely planning something! It was an accident! I didn't mean to run into him!_

Ben knew he was overthinking it but it wasn't something he could control. He had a bad habit of overthinking things and another bad habit of being socially awkward. He doesn't have the best public speaking skills. He was lucky enough to have made friends with the ones he has now.

As an aspiring actor though, being on stage, he didn't have to be himself. He was an entirely new person. His entire fear of public speaking vanishes into thin air on stage. It was comfortable for him.

God forbid he tell his father of his intentions. His father wants him to be a doctor, dentist, or something useful. That's not what Ben wanted though. He wanted to be happy with what he did.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. May asked before moving on to their assignment. 

—

Ben hurried out to his car and hopped in. He watched as the other students exited the building as he started up the engine. He rolled down his windows and opened his sunroof as it was a perfect sunny day. He saw the auburn leave the building and head to his Jeep again. Like the day before, he heard the low rumble of the engine as it was started up but this time it sounded like Def Leppard was playing from inside. He watched Joseph take off and down the road.

Ben, for some reason, felt intrigued by this boy. He didn't want to be but he was naturally curious. At the same time, he almost felt frightened by him.

He ignored the rest of his thoughts and drove on home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight TW

Saturday came within a blink of an eye. He had a blast spending the afternoon with his friends. He finally didn't feel so lonely nor bored like he had been back over the summer.

The next week, he went and tried out for the soccer team and made it! That night, his friends and he celebrated at the local diner.

The week after that, he joined the drama club as well. His first month of school was turning out so great for him.He felt like he was finally fitting in. He didn't think there was any possible way anything could go wrong.

September has just begun, starting the second month of school for Ben.

School had just let out and Ben was walking alone to his locker. He rounded into the now empty hallway, never in his mind thinking anything would happen. It was all so quick, he was shoved into the lockers. His notebook and textbook both slipped from his hands.

Two strong hands gripped his jacket and shirt and hoisted him up. At first, he thought it might have been that auburn but no. It was the Football quarterback and two other guys.

"Hey, four eyes. It's about time we let you in on a secret at this school. Don't think we'll just let you just fit in so easily. You're a nerd, a loser, and to mention, not American! You got a first month sliding free but now that's over. Prepare yourself because things are gonna change." Ben was harshly dropped, almost losing his balance. The jocks laughed at him and took off. Ben tried to stay strong but he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He picked up his books and continued to his locker.

He felt something trickle down his temple. He reached up with his finger to find it was blood. It must have been from the impact when his head hit the lockers.

He thought everything was going to be okay, but he was so wrong and he saw that now. 

He fumbled with his locker combination, shoving his books in messily once it was opened. He slammed it closed and hurried off to the bathroom. He jumped in front of the mirror and saw the blood had already tricked down the side of his face. It wasn't much but it would be enough to shock anyone. He grabbed a paper towel, wetting it under the running water. He cleaned away the blood and found the cut wasn't that big so it was nothing to really worry about. It would heal in no time. 

Once he was done, he sheepishly walked out to his car. The parking lot almost empty save for a few cars. What was weird to him was the Jeep was still there. Joseph was always a person to hurry off, but no, there he was sitting in his driver seat.

He just ignored it and hopped into his car. He turned on the car and just sat there, letting the cool air of the A/C hit his face. He didn't realize the headache he had till now. He gripped the steering wheel and rest his forehead on it. He couldn't even probably think his head was throbbing so bad.

He reached over to the glove box and grabbed his bottle of ibuprofen he had. He shook two pills out two pills and downed them with the water from his water bottle. Hopefully, that would help...in due time. He took a few more seconds to focus before he began to leave the parking lot and head home.

As soon as he got home, he went straight for his bed just wanting to sleep and never wake up. He was so hoping that nothing would go wrong here. He thought things would be different. He wished for them to be. You don't get everything you wish for though.

By the time he woke up, it was 7:30. He walked downstairs to find his cheery mother in the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart! It's about time you woke up. I thought you would sleep for the rest of the night." Angela giggled, stirring whatever she had cooking in the pot, on the stove. Ben was a little dazed from sleep and was thirsty. Any trace of a headache was gone so the pain medicine was doing its work. 

Ben grabbed him a soda from the fridge and took a seat at the table. 

"How was your day?" Angela asked, getting out the plates. 

"It was fine." Ben's monotone voice spoke. 

"Are you okay?" Ben nodded his head, not wanting to tell her the events that took place. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Mum." He got back up and help his mother place the food on the table. His dad would be home at any time now. 

Laying out the silverware, he heard the front door open. 

"Welcome home, honey." Angela tried to greet her husband nicely. Ben still had his back turned so he rolled his eyes. 

"Dinner ready?" Ben's father's voice spoke emotionless.

"Yes, love." They all took their places at the table and ate silently. Ben quickly finished his food so he didn't have to sit in the uncomfortable silence anymore. He washed off his plate some and threw it into the dishwasher.

He went back upstairs to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He should have cleaned the little cut better when he got home early, but he just wanted to sleep. He took the alcohol wipe and placed it on the cut. Immediately it stung. It wasn't that bad, he could withstand it.

He was lucky that his hair kind of hid it. He didn't need questions asked.

—

"How come you disappeared last night?" The first words that have come out of Lucy's mouth when she entered math class.

"Sorry Luce, I wasn't feeling good." He wasn't exactly lying. He had a major headache.

Lucy believed it and just changed the topic until the class started.

Walking through the halls between each class period set dread in Ben's stomach. He feared for the next moment they would come after him. He made sure to keep one of his friends nearby, but they would surely just go after him while he was alone. 

So far so good when he got to History. He was glad he didn't share anything classes with those jocks.

"Good afternoon class, today we are going to start on something new. I have a project prepared for you. I thought I'd give you something fun rather than boring so you and a partner will have a month to work on it. It won't be some we'll do in class, but it will be 40% of your grade. I will assign the partners and the decade." A few awes flew across the room when Mr. May said partners would be assigned.

Mr. May picked up his paper and began to read off the partners and their decades. Ben listened and listened for his name to come but still nothing yet. The list dwindled smaller and smaller. Now it was just him, the boy with Frank Sinatra blue eyes, that Egerton boy, and Joseph.

"Taron and Richard, The 1980s." Ben gulped, that meant that he and...

"Then Ben and Joe, The 1970s." Ben froze, Joe seemed to too.

"Okay, that's it. I'm giving you today to start on it here in class and talk with your partner so pair up." Ben watched as everyone grouped up with their partners, placing their desks together. The auburn remained where he was sitting so Ben just pulled out his laptop and his notebook.

"Joseph." Ben heard Mr. May's voice said firmly. He looked over at the boy who just rolled his eyes and got up. He pushed another desk over to connect with Ben's and threw himself down into the chair. 

"Um, hi I'm Ben." Ben held out his hand, but Joe just looked at him from the corner of his eye while tilting his chair back. 

"Okay sorry." Ben mumbled pulling back his hand. Ben looked down at his laptop, just feeling awkward. 

"It's not like I don't already know your name. Why bothering introducing yourself?" Joe spat out, his attention now on his phone. 

"I was only trying to be polite." Ben felt his face heat up from embarrassment. Why did this guy have to be so rude to him?

Ben quietly began working on the project himself, not seeming to get any help from Joe. About that time, Mr. May was walking around to make sure everyone was working and getting along.

"Joseph, are you helping Ben, or do you not want to do it?" He raised an eyebrow at his young student who never looked up from his phone.

"I don't want to do it." Joseph snarled, making Ben just felt worse. 

"Joseph, I suggest that you start working or I will call your mother." Joe just looked up at him in fake shock.

"Ooo so scary!" Mr. May's face began to turn red as Joseph mocked him. Ben was afraid of the outcome. Ben was always terrified of arguments and fights, seeing it at home too much.

"Mazzello. Hallway. Now." The forming smirk on the redhead's face only grew as the tall man stormed out of the class. The whole class had their sights set on the two in the back. Ben was extremely embarrassed.

Joe got up and sauntered out in the hall, the door slamming behind him. The room was silent, only the muffled arguing from outside the door was heard. 

Even if it wasn't Ben who was getting in trouble, he still had anxiety rise up through his stomach. He couldn't believe that he had been placed with a guy as much of a jerk as this one. Any hopes of becoming friends with him just vanished. 

The next minute or two, the door swung back open and Mr. May was pushing Joseph back in. 

The smirk that once rested on the ginger's face was now a frown. He looked actually angry now. Once again, Joe threw himself in the seat beside Ben. 

"I'm sorry." Oh, so he was apologizing now? Ben just ignored it, afraid to respond. 

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!" This time it was louder than a mumble, a little too much louder than Ben wanted. 

"I heard you." Ben choked out, too afraid to talk to him. Ben kept his eyes on his notebook, writing down information. He didn't want to start an argument.

After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Ben pulled out a sticky note and wrote out his phone number on it.

"Here." He tried to give it to the auburn who just stared at it.

"It's my number as we are partners so get used to it. Tomorrow night and Thursday night, both at 5:00 pm, that's when we'll work on the project at the library." Joe scoffed but took the sticky note reluctantly.

"This is fucking stupid." Ben grit his teeth and tried to hold himself back from saying anything he'd regret.

"Well, I'm sorry this is 'fucking stupid.' I have done nothing to you so don't act like a child." Joe's eyes grew wide, Ben held his ground though.

"What did you just call me?" The auburn boy growled, looking like he was about to grab Ben by the collar.

"I didn't call you a child, I told you to not act like one. Listen, will you?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." Ben replied, being the little cocky bitch he was. Joe rolled his eyes and pulled out a notebook. Ben didn't know what he was writing but he hoped it had to do with this project.

Mr. May came back to them again after about 15 minutes to check on Joe.

"Joseph, are you finally helping?" Mr. May raised an eyebrow and Joe glared at him.

"I'm writing down every '70s band and singer I can think of. Is that what you fucking want?" Ben was glad he was at least doing something. He might have been following the order the project went in, but at least he was doing something. 

"Joseph..." Mr. May's voice held a warning tone in it, warning Joe to watch it. Mr. May sighed and moved on to Ben.

"Are you doing okay, Ben?" Ben nodded, placing his pencil down.

"Yeah, I know a bunch about the '70s so this will be easy." 

"Good." Both Brits shared a smile and Mr. May let him get back to work. 

For the rest of the class period, they worked in silence. Joe looked up stuff on his phone and wrote down whatever. Ben looked up significant things to write down himself.

When the bell rang, Mr. May's voice rang out. 

"Hey Ben, can you stay for a moment?" 

"Yeah, sure." Ben knew it had something to do with Joseph. It just had too. What else could it be?

Mr. May waited till everyone left the class before he said anything.

"Listen, Ben, I apologize for Joseph's behavior today. It was unnecessary. As you and the rest of the class could tell, I lost my temper. I didn't mean to. Joe used to be such a great kid and it's a shame he's become like that. The punk fashion is cool, but I'm meaning personality and attitude-wise. He used to be friendly and nice not rude and an overall arsehole." Mr. May pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Ben listened intensively, it must have affected him too as well as it did Joe's friends.

"I've tried to help him but he won't take it. I know that you probably don't like him at this point, but I put him as your partner because I believe you'd be good for him. I think that you can help him." Ben thought it was extremely thoughtful of his teacher to do so, but there were many other people he could have picked. Why him?

"Why me though?" Ben wanted to know.

"I just have a feeling about you. You're very smart and intelligent. You've shown yourself to be a great person and I hope he can learn from you." Ben nodded, not so sure about this. 

"I'll try my best." Ben gave, honestly, a fake smile as stared at the history teacher. 

"I know you will. You can go now." Ben gave him another nod and they said their goodbyes. Ben hurried out of the building without any jocks after him which was great. When he got out to the parking lot, Joe was leaning against his car.

Ben was about to ask him what he wanted but Joe start before he could begin.

"Whatever he told you, I don't need help. I don't need anyone's help so don't even try." Joe hissed, pushing himself off of the vehicle and walking on to his own. 

Ben stood there for a second processing what said to him. Maybe Joseph was right. Maybe he shouldn't even try. Maybe he'd be better off that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story will get more interesting. Also I hope this isn't seeming ironic and predictable. I'm always worrying that things don't make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter

"You've been partnered with Joe?!" Lucy exclaimed, Ben trying to shush her. 

"Why would my uncle partner you with him?" Gwilym asked almost casually. 

"I don't know why but h- wait Mr. May is your uncle?" Ben could tell why they looked and sounded alike now. No longer need to think he was Mr. May's long lost son. 

"Yeah, I thought you'd know that by now." Lucy nodded along with Gwilym's statement.

"Nope, I had no clue. Anyway, he partnered me with Joe because he believed I'd be good for him. That he could learn to be better from me." Ben ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about more. 

"Well, that definitely sounds like something my uncle would do. He's been trying to help Joe for the past two years. He really thinks of him almost as his own son." Ben understood how much his history teacher wanted to help the auburn boy but he wasn't sure if he could do it or not. 

"After our conversation, when I went out to my car, Joseph was there. He told me that he doesn't need help and don't want it. I don't know what to do. I just want to get this project over and done with." Ben banged his head on his desk and stayed with his head rested down. 

All he had to do was do the entire project himself and be done but he couldn't do that. The instructions on the project were to research the 6 categories: events, entertainment (TV/movie-wise), fashion, economics, music, and technology. Mr. May didn't just want them to just research it and only write it down. He wanted partners to discuss their finds together. Then they'd have to make a PowerPoint or Slideshow. Then write an essay on what they learned. 

Ben thought he was going to end up killing himself. He had no idea how this was going to work with the ginger. Joe wasn't going to cooperate with him. 

"I know I told you to stay away from him, but now you don't have a choice. Just be careful around him. We don't want you hurt." Lucy said, rubbing circles on the blond boy's back.

Ben didn't want to be hurt either, physically wise. That wasn't something he couldn't escape though. He wasn't meaning Joe but with the jocks. Whatever his name was, the quarterback, he was bound to come after him again soon.

He wasn't prepared to be- he didn't even want to think about it anymore.

During the lunch break, he went to the music room, to take his mind off things. He went straight for the drum set and sat down. 

The room was empty, but Ben knew Roger would be back soon. 

Ben picked up the drumsticks, twirled them, and was going at it. Roger has recently taught Ben a few beats on the drums and it helped him to take the stress away. He got so focused on playing, he didn't hear the door open.

"Rough day?" Ben jumped when he heard the voice of his teacher. 

"Roger, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Ben breathed out, clutching his chest, "but yeah, I've had a rough day." 

Roger came up beside him and rested a hand on Ben's shoulder. 

"Want to talk about it?" Ben shook his head. 

"No, I'd rather forget about it right now." Ben gazed down at the drum set, trying not to think about his problems. 

"Well, I understand. I don't blame you. Here, play that beat again I'll join in." Roger walked from the drum set over to the electric guitar in the corner of the room. He picked it up and turned on the amplifier. 

"Ready?" Ben nodded and began to play the beat again. Roger joined in and it began to sound like an actual song. 

Ben began to laugh, enjoying this. It was fun to just forget the world for a while and play.

"Very good, Ben! You're getting better." Roger praised him after they stopped. Ben was proud of himself, he actually didn't mess up for once.

"Thanks, Rog." Ben placed the drumsticks back where they were and Roger did the same with the guitar.

"You're welcome, Ben. You know, you might be good enough for a band one day." Roger smiled at the boy who smiled in return.

"That would be awesome! I think I'll stick with acting though. If I ever play a drummer in a movie one day, I won't have to lie and say I don't know how to play the drums. I'll already know." Roger laughed, patting Ben's back.

"That's the way to think, now you might as well go get you something to eat. You have about 15 minutes left."

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow Rog!" Ben waved bye and walked out into the halls. Man, they were empty, everyone was at lunch though. It was silent until he began to hear other footsteps behind him.

"Hey, four eyes, where you going?" A chill ran down his spine as the voice spoke. Ben tried to pick up his walking speed but was caught by the back of his shirt.

"Trying to getaway? That's not going to happen." He was dragged to the bathrooms and pushed in. When Ben turned his head, it was only the quarterback by himself. Tyler was it? Tyson? It was Tyler, Tyler Callahan. That's what his name was...he thinks.

His name shouldn't matter right now! He's about to be killed! 

Tyler locked the bathroom door and turned around, cracking his knuckles. 

"Nowhere to run, loser. No one to save you." Ben's back hit the wall as he kept trying to back up. When Tyler got closer, Ben tried to run around him. He grabbed the door and tried to unlock it but he was aggressively thrown across the floor. 

"I don't think so, four eyes." Ben got a swift kick in the stomach then to his face. He heard glass break and knew it had to be his glasses that were kicked off. 

He was grabbed by his shirt and was jerked up. Next being thrown into the wall, it was a good thing he put his backpack in his locker or else his laptop would have been ruined by this point.

Being pressed against the wall, a sharp punch made contact with his face. So did another after that. 

He was dropped to the floor again, receiving more kicks. He began coughing violently as his breath was being taken away from him. 

"That's enough for today, don't you think?" Tyler's villainy seeping through his voice, an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed Ben's head and made it nod. He began maliciously laughing, leaving the injured boy on the floor, and exiting into the hallway. 

When Ben tried to get up, a drop of blood hit the floor, then another and another after that. Ben steadied himself against the wall as he stood. His vision was blurry due to the loss of his glasses which were now shattered on the floor.

Now in front of the mirror, he could see the blood gushing from his nose. His nose wasn't broken so that was good, but he needed to stop the bleeding. He cleaned the blood up and grabbed some toilet paper. He stuffed it in his nose to soak up the blood. Not only was his nose bleeding but so was his lip. His lip was busted.

Next, he cleaned up the glass and threw away his glasses. No point in keeping them while they're completely destroyed. 

Ben stood in front of the mirror again and lifted his shirt. A big bruise was forming on his side and he was sure there were others he couldn't see. 

Absolutely embarrassed, he hid in one of the stalls. His head throbbed again and his heart pounded. He wanted to cry but tried to keep it in. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and was surprised it wasn't damaged. He was glad he had an otter case for it. 

Ben finally sat down on the toilet seat which felt weird with pants still up. It was better than sitting on the nasty floor though. 

Ben held his head in his hand and took some deep breaths. He finally couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down. 

Ben hoped that when he moved to America, everything would be different. He had never been so wrong in his whole life. He was still bully material, a punching bag. 

The loud bell echoed through the bathroom, alerting him break was over but he didn't move. He stayed put, afraid to step out, afraid of anyone seeing him. 

He heard the shuffle of feet as people entered the bathroom and as they left. He heard the multiple voices from the hallway: laughter, bragging, cussing. People unbothered, the most of them.

The tardy bell rang and Ben didn't care. It wasn't like he was going to miss much. It was only art class. Freddie wouldn't care.

—

Lucy looked around the room as the tardy bell rang. Still no Ben. Where was he? Maybe he was caught up with something. 

"Ben." Freddie said, calling out his role and sipping his tea. 

"He's not here. He was though. Haven't seen him since before lunch." Lucy quickly replied, still wondering where the hell the blond was. 

"That's not like him to skip or anything. Hmm, he might show up later." Freddie went on with role call and began class.

Lucy stared at the door, waiting for it to open a second. 20 minutes passed, and still no Ben. No texts from him saying if he had to do something or was sick. There was just nothing. Lucy worried. 

"Lucy, he's probably fine. Don't let it bother you, he's a big boy." Rami tried assuring her. He was right, it's not like Ben was a 3-year old that needs constant protection. She just needed to stop worrying and calm down.

—

Ben sat in the bathroom for almost two hours, skipping French as well. He didn't want his friends to notice anything. He didn't think he could look at them without breaking down. 

He made himself look as presentable as he could. His nose had stopped bleeding so he took the toilet paper out and cleaned up any excess blood. His lip was noticeable but not from a distance. 

Ben always carried a thing of concealer in his bag for covering up bruises after getting beat up, but alas, he didn't have his bag. He'd have to run to get it. 

He peaked out the bathroom door and watched out for anyone. He got to his locker and back without anyone seeing him. 

He took the concealer and covered the forming bruises on his face. It worked for now. He looked exceptionally presentable now, only his face felt bare without glasses. 

The bell rang again, startling Ben. He hung his head low and walked out into the hall and on to History class.

He took his seat and kept his head down. His vision wasn't that bad without his glasses. It was just a little blurry and he just couldn't see from long distances. He just hoped Mr. May won't write anything on the board. 

Ben pulled out his phone seeing that he had a few missed calls and texts, which he didn't realize he had since he turned his phone on Do Not Disturb. Almost all were from Lucy and one wasn't. It was from an unknown number.

_You better answer your friends before they have fucking heart attacks. I'm getting tired of them going on about how you've disappeared._

That must be from Joseph, who else would it be? He was the only one that would have his number and send something like that. He figured he'd reply.

_I just got busy. Sorry._

Weirdly enough, he heard the phone ding after receiving the message. He slightly glanced up and Joe walked to the back of the class. 

He kept his down and eyesight on his phone. 

"Next time, answer your phone so I don't have to hear your friends bitch about where you are." Joseph spoke to him throwing himself in his desk. 

"Sorry..." Ben's voice was meek and he hoped that couldn't be picked up on. The conversation stopped there. 

For the next hour, Ben tried to listen to the lesson, only getting half of the notes written down. He was glad when the bell rang and he rushed out of there. He had to get to his car before one of his friends did. He couldn't face them right now. 

Lucy would be on the other side of the building right now so he had enough time. 

He raced to his car, got in, and quickly left. He couldn't stand to be there for another second, he just wanted to be home. 

As soon as he got home, he went straight for his bed again. He hid under his cover, a place he believed was safe and fell right asleep.

When Ben woke up, he only thought 20 minutes had passed. Ben turned on his phone and realized it was Tuesday and it was almost 5 o'clock. He had forgotten with all this other stuff on his mind. 

"Shit, I have to be at the library!" He fumbled out of bed and hurried to get ready to go back out. He covered the bruises on his face again and went to reach for his glasses only to remember they weren't there anymore. Fuck, he needs to get some spares.

It only took him ten minutes to get to the library from his house but he was still late. He grabbed his backpack out of the backseat and went in.

He looked around at the tables in search of the redhead but didn't see him.

"You're late." A voice whispered behind Ben, scaring him. He knew exactly who it was, Joe.

"Nearly jumped out your skin, huh?" Ben was not amused with him and took a seat at an empty table. 

"I'm surprised you even showed up." Ben breathed out, placing his laptop in front of him.

"I could say the same for you especially since you didn't show up for two classes apparently so who would know if you even showed up here." Joe's voice held a sarcastic tone that just pissed off Ben.

"Bugger off, okay?" Joe rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"Does that mean that I can go and don't have to work on this stupid project?" Joe smirked at the blond who only got angrier. Ben just flipped him off and began to start their project again.

After a few minutes of arguing with Joe some more, he was finally, somewhat, cooperating. Events were the first topic they began on together. Half of it was already done thanks to Ben the day before. They just need to discuss it.

Joe wasn't very ecstatic but complied anyway. He looked up whatever god-forsaken thing he was asked to and wrote whatever down. Ben figured he'd got back and fix anything messed up in the end.

They didn't get to work long considering the library closed at 6, but they made some progress.

"Thank you for even showing up today." Ben began as they walked out the front doors.

"Sure whatever, it's not like I wanted to be here anyway." Joe scoffed, swinging his keys around. Ben sighed while trying not to say what he wanted to.

"Well, get fucking used to it and stop complaining." Ben said a monotone voice. He just wished Joe would stop whining and complaining.

"Oh fuck off." Joe hissed before running off to his Jeep.

"Remember Thursday!" Ben yelled after him which, in return, Joe flipped him off from behind his back.

Ben was sick of his attitude. Now he understood why everyone was hurt by him.

He started to think: there was no way to help the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben spent most of the rest of the night explaining to his mother that he fell, broke his glasses, and that he needs a new pair. His mother bought it and, instead of glasses, ordered him contacts. He preferred to have glass though. 

"Mum, I want glasses though." 

"Well at least give contacts a try."

"Mum, my glasses makes me feel secure. My face feels bare without them." Angela sighed, giving up.

"Fine but I'm still getting you contacts so one day you'll at least give them a try."

"Thanks, Mum." Ben kissed her cheek and helped her find a new pair for him.

Ben found some similar frames to his old pair and made sure his mum ordered them. Using fast shipping, they would be in tomorrow but not till after school. That meant he'd have to go another day without glasses.

"Come on, for now, let's go to the store and get you a pair of reading glasses to use in the meantime." Angela stated, twirling her key as she stood by the door.

At the store, they got the best they could. They didn't live up to expectations of his needed prescriptions but they would work for now. At least he could see better and his face didn't feel naked.

When they got home, his father was passed out, drunk, in the living room. His father didn't always get drunk, but when he did, it got messy. His father had to be pissed that they weren't home and since they weren't home, there was no dinner. 

Ben just prayed to whatever gods were out there that his father would stay asleep for the rest of the night. 

Ben hurried up to his room and threw himself in his rolly chair. He had been ignoring his phone that sat on his desk ever since he got home. 

He finally picked it up and opened the first message that popped up.

**Lucy** 🌅💎💎

_Ben_

_Ben where are you?_

_Ben???_

_Benjamin???!_

_Answer me plz!_

_Please tell me you're okay, this is not like you._

_Ben, it's been hours now!_

Before replying he moved on to the other ones.

**Rami** ⚠️

_Hey Ben, where are you? Luce is panicking. I told her not to worry, you're a big boy. You can take care of yourself._

_Please let us know you're okay though, you disappeared for almost the entire day._

**Gwilym** 🏴

_Hey mate, hope you're okay._

He then reached the last one.

**Unknown**

_I hope you finally let your goddamn friends know you're still fucking alive. I'd hate to hear more bitching from them tomorrow._

Jesus, Joe was a fucking asshole. He did need to let his friends know he was okay. He typed a sincere apology to his friends and sent it through the group instead of individually.

**_Me_ **

_Hey guys, I know sorry can't fix the fact that I disappeared today. I didn't feel well after lunch so I went to the clinic and spent the rest of the day there. When I got home, I fell asleep and then had to work on my project with my partner. I got caught up and forgot about my phone. I apologize._

**Sent**

**Seen 8:29 pm**

**Lucy🌅💎💎 is typing...**

**Lucy** 🌅💎💎

_Omg thank god you're alive! Please don't ever do that to me again!!_

**Allen👉🏼👈🏼**

_Don't you mean us?_

**Gwilym🏴**

_Yeah, what about us?_

**Lucy🌅💎💎**

_IM SORRY_

_I WASNT PAYING ATTENTION WHILE TYPING!_

_PLEASE DONT DO THAT TO US AGAIN!!_

**Rami⚠️**

_That's more like it._

**Me**

_I promise I won't ever do that again._

**Lucy🌅💎💎**

_Good, I hope you feel better btw._

**Me**

_I do, thanks._

**Lucy🌅💎💎**

_You're Welcome:)_

_Hey, do you all want to have a video call?_

**Gwilym🏴**

_Sure_

**Lucy🌅💎💎**

_Okie Dokie_

**Drama Queens is calling...**

**Click to answer📞**

Ben hesitated before he accepted. He joined anyway.

**Connecting...**

"Ben! It's so great to see your face and that you are alive!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what you're seeing now is a clone of your once friend Benjamin." That made them all laugh.

"So quick question, how was working on your project?" Rami asked stiffly; his face blank. Ben took a deep breath and worded what to say in his head. 

"Less complicated than I thought it would go. Joseph cooperated for a little while but he wasn't all compliant." The other gave little nods and hums of understanding.

"Just be careful around him, Ben. I know I've told you this thousands of times before but I don't want you hurt." Lucy stated, Allen clearing his throat after her words.

"Right, WE don't want you hurt."

"Lucy, what's your problem with leaving us out?" Gwil chuckled.

"Shut it."

—

After the call, Ben finally responded to the text that had been aggravating him.

**Me**

_I just got off a video call with my friends. Happy?_

**Sent**

After a few minutes still no reply. It wasn't like he was expecting it anyway. When he went back to his messages, all he saw was:

**Seen 9:57 pm**

Well, at least he knows now. He can stop complaining.

Ben laid his phone down again and moved over to his dresser, getting some clean clothes to put on after his shower.

He grabbed his phone again for music to listen to and walked across the hallway to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let it heat up. He shuffled his playlist and laid the phone on the sink.

As Ben stripped, his whole body ached. The hot water that hit his body as he stepped in the shower felt good. It put a little numbing effect on his pain.

After he cleaned up, he got out and threw the towel around his waist. He then threw on his reading glasses as well. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the bruises scattered around his body. There was a big bruise on his back, his side, and his arm. The rest were little tiny bruises or scraps. The bruises on his face were more prominent now, still could be covered with makeup. It would heal though, like all the others before.

—

"Ben! Remember there's a meeting today after school." Freddie yelled at the blond as he exited the classroom. 

"I won't forget, Freddie!" The day so far was average, nothing like the day before. When someone asked about his lip, he lied and said he slipped and hit it on his sink. When one of them asked about his different glasses, he said they broke when he slipped. They believed it.

He kept his friends close and felt a chill go down his spine if he had to pass the jocks. The cold glare that Tyler gave him in the hall made Ben just want to run and hide. He was terrified of when they'd come after him next.

During French class, Rami and Ben work on the textbook assignment together and discussed drama.

"You ever think we'll be in a movie together?" Rami asked while wrote down the answers to the assignment.

"I'd like to think we'll be. That would be awesome being in a movie with a friend." Ben replied, writing down the answers on his paper too.

"There would be so many bloopers." Rami giggled, getting a look from Ms. Beyrand.

"You'd be the one that would keep laughing." Ben grinned.

"I probably would. Imagine all of us in a movie together. That would be the best cast chemistry in existence. Of course, it's just you and me wanting to be actors though."

"That would be the best and yeah."

"Rami, Ben I hope that's the work you're talking about." Ms. Beyrand said sternly.

"Yes ma'am, we are 100% talking about our le travail Français." Rami proclaimed, hoping he spoke right and just getting an unsure hum from Ms. Beyrand.

After she moved on from them, they couldn't help and let out a few snickers. God, they were children.

—

Joe, as always, reluctantly walked into his last block. 

Ben watched him take his seat but nothing was said between them. Even when class was over at 3:00, Joe didn't even bat an eye in his direction. That was a good thing, he didn't have to hear Joe talk down his friends nor complain about them.

"Ben, you ready?" Rami asked, waiting outside the door for Ben. Ben nodded and they moved along to Freddie's.

"Welcome back, darlings." Freddie greeted as they walked through the door. Freddie was always so eccentric and Ben loved that about him. He loved his style and personality. He's sure Freddie is where Rami picked up some of his traits.

"Good to be back, Fred." Rami said, cheerfully.

They sat in their normal seat and watched as the other member filed in. This was only the third meeting so far for this year and new people were still joining.

It shocked Ben entirely when he watched the fiery redhead enter the room. Rami had his back to the door and wondered why Ben's eyes were wide. He looked behind him and he was shocked too.

"What a pleasant surprise, Joe. Are you really going to come back to drama?" Freddie seemed excited and sad at the same time. All Ben could figure was Joe used to be in drama before his dad died. Why would he finally decide to rejoin now though? 

"I'm here, aren't I?" Jesus, was he ever nice? 

Joe took his normal seat in the back of the room and stared straight into oblivion.

"Are we all ready now?" Freddie asked, sipping on his tea. Everyone replied, "Yes" and the meeting began. Doing acting warm-up and getting into character was fun but having to research about the clothes they wore in The Sound of Music could reach its limits, especially when you can't find anything. Freddie loved The Sound of Music and Ben wouldn't be surprised if he would have a production of it. 

"I remember a year ago, Joe, you told me your favorite song from the movie was '16 going on 17'." Joe, who had been not interacting the entire time, started to turn pink. Probably from embarrassment, Freddie saying that would through off his whole punk facade. 

"Ah, so the punk has a soft side." Teased the Welsh boy Ben couldn't remember the name of. 

"Shut it, Taron! And Freddie, that was a private conversation." Joe gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

"So sorry darling but I had to have an example and you were the chosen one." Freddie smirked and moved on. When the meeting came to an end, Freddie gave them all snacks and dismissed them.

"Bye Joe!" Freddie hollered at the auburn who just ignored him hurrying out the door. He just apparently liked to aggravate him.

"I miss him." Freddie sighed, munching on a Cheeto.

"I miss him too, Fred. He was my best friend." Rami whispered, Ben had never heard him say that before. Ben doesn't blame him though, it wasn't a bad thing to miss your best friend.

—

When Ben got home, there sat the box of his new glasses on the doorstep.

"Hell yeah." He picked it up and unlocked the door. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some scissors, cutting the tape. He opened up the box and pulled out the new prescription pair. They fit just perfectly on his face. Then he saw the contacts, forgetting they were there. He didn't want them, he preferred his glasses. His mother at least wanted him to try them.

"Why not try them now before she complains I won't wear them." He grabbed a box, a case, and the saline solution and went upstairs to the upstairs bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror with his new glasses that looked almost identical to his old pair.

He read the directions on the back of the contacts box and prepared them. He took off his new glasses and laid them on the counter.

"Right eye first." He held open his eyes and placed the contact in. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The other side was easy as well.

He finally looked at himself in the mirror. It was amazingly different. Usually, when he looks at himself in the mirror without glasses, it's slightly blurry and he's never thought he looked great without his glasses. He was just self-conscious. With these contacts, he never realized how bright his eyes were. It was like that seen in Spider-Man, right after he gets his powers and doesn't need his glasses anymore when he caught MJ as she slips. Then she looks into his eyes and said that she never knew his eyes were blue. She told him he looked good without them and asked if he got contacts. Ben wondered how his friends would react since they've never seen him without his glasses, not even the day they were broke. 

Ben never thought he'd like himself without glasses but now he does. Why hadn't his mom suggested this years ago? Okay maybe she did but he'd tell her no. He guessed this time she wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

With contacts, he looked less like a nerd and more like a normal guy, even possibly more handsome. Maybe the four-eyes name calling would stop and maybe the bullying as well. 

He would still have his glasses just in case. If his eyes began to get irritated, he could take out the contacts and just put on the glasses. If he's home, take out the contacts and wear the glasses then too. 

He couldn't wait to see how his friends would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the Sound of Music bit, that actually happened to me in Drama club and it killed me. I love the Sound of Music, but I hated having to research every piece of clothing they wore lol.
> 
> Also as you can tell, I love the Spider-Man movie. Unpopular opinion, Tobey Maguire was the best Spider-Man. Change my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah-ah, ah!_

_Ah-ah, ah!_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow_

Ah, the simple magnificent yet sorrowful song that pulled Ben from his slumber every morning, except for the weekends of course. Reaching under his pillow, Ben pressed on the volume button knowing it was the one to throw the alarm into snooze. He just wanted to sleep and not be bothered by being woken up. Ben knew he couldn't escape the next alarm, but these next 10 minutes would be the best of his life. He never understood how the feeling of going back to sleep after being woke up could feel so good. He knew that he wouldn't fall back to sleep, but just closing his eyes and resting there just felt amazing.

He did doze off some as the alarm started up, but as it began playing, he was wide awake. He groaned and pulled his phone out from underneath his pillow, pressing cancel. The music and vibrating stopped. He laid his phone on his bedside table and stared at the ceiling.

"Another day, another migraine." He grumbled, quoting Squidward. He lifted the comforter and threw his feet over the side of the bed. His feet hit the cold floor and he walked to the bathroom. He used the bathroom then put the new contacts in for a second time. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and covered his bruises with concealer. He then returned to his room to change. A new yellow t-shirt, jean jacket and a pair of jeans, and some Vans would do nicely.

He grabbed his backpack and phone on his way downstairs. Of course like always, his parents had already left for work. On the kitchen counter sat a note.

_Ben, your breakfast is in the microwave :)_

_-Love Mum_

Ben walked over to the microwave and found it to be a couple of Cinnamon Rolls.

"Oh my God, thanks, Mum!" Ben exclaimed to himself, pulling the still-warm pastries out of the microwave.

He grabbed a fork which wasn't like a normal person. He just didn't want to get his hands sticky eating it by hand. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of milk. He sat at the table and quickly ate, keeping an eye on the time. Once he finished, he lightly rinsed off his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher to be cleaned later.

He grabbed his backpack, which he placed on the back of his chair when he made it to the kitchen and headed out. The chilly morning wasn't that bad and actually felt great. Ben started up his car and like every morning, plugged up his phone with the aux cord. He shuffled his playlist and it landed on Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes. Ben pulled out of his driveway and tapped on the steering wheel to the beat. 

When he pulled into the parking lot, Come As You Are by Nirvana started playing and it made Ben "sad." He'd have to listen to it later. He parked his car in his parking space and made his way towards the school building. On his way to his locker, the bell rung alerting him he had five minutes till the tardy bell. He got his notebook out and shut his locker only for Tyler to be on the other side. 

"Hey, nerd, what happened to your glasses? I'm sorry, did I break them?" The taller man mocked, doing the fake crying thing. 

"I got contacts." Ben tried to walk off, but he was caught by his backpack. 

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave." He let go of Ben, who was panicking now. In Tyler's hand was a binder.

"I need you to do my homework that's due tomorrow and I want it back by tomorrow morning. If you purposefully do answers wrong, I will hurt you." He shoved the binder into Ben's chest, a maniacal grin on his face as he walked off. Ben took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He now only had three minutes to get to class so he took off down the hall to math. 

As soon as he got through the door, the bell rang. 

"That was a close one." Lucy said as Ben took his seat, opening his bag to shove Tyler's binder in. 

"Yeah, it was." Ben laughed, just happy to get to class on time and not have the shit beat out of him. 

Ben listened intently to the lesson, writing down every note then doodling on the side of the page. Lucy tossed him a note to which he unfolded.

_Did you get contacts?_

Ben replied and passed it back.

_Yeah_

Lucy smiled at the paper and wrote her response.

_You look good ;)_

Ben held back a laugh as he read the response and look her way, mouthing "thank you" to her. She mouthed back "you're welcome" and gave him a wink.

— 

"Ben, I never noticed your eyes were green. I thought they were blue." Gwilym stated as they took their seats at their usual lunch table. 

"Yes, I have green eyes." Ben grinned, trying to open a mustard packet eventually having no luck and trying to tear it open with his teeth. 

"That's a rare thing, you know?" Allen emphasized, mixing the ranch into his salad. Ben nodded, having just taken a bite of his hamburger, his mouth too full to reply. 

"I think they are almost an aqua color," Began Lucy, "they were hidden gems." Ben rolled his eyes and smiled. No one has ever told him that and he thought it was really sweet. 

"Thanks, means a lot." He laughed then took a sip of his water.

"You're welcome!" Lucy beamed. Her phone then beeped so she was quick to check the notification.

"So ready for practice tonight?" Gwilym asked while Ben became confused.

"What practice?" Ben stared at the brunet in total confusion. He didn't have anything to do tonight except meet Joe at the library.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you." Gwil facepalmed and cursed himself in his head. He knew he forgot something, "Coach rescheduled practice to tonight since he won't make it tomorrow. He has a doctor's appointment."

"Good thing I keep my gear in my car or I'd be screwed." Ben just worried if he could get to the library in time. It's not like it would matter anyway, but he was late last time.

As lunch came to an end and everyone made it to their next class, that's when it struck Ben that he still had Tyler's homework to do. He rubbed his eyes and temples as he took a seat in art class.

"Hey, you okay?" He heard Lucy inquire, suddenly remembering others existed.

"Yeah, just a headache. I think it's from these new contacts, never have worn contacts before." Lucy gave him a smile of sympathy and left him at that. Ben hated to lie to her, these contacts weren't his problem. In fact, he couldn't even feel them or tell they were there.

Ben kind of focused out of the lecture and on to the binder in his bag. He would have so much to do tonight, maybe he could work on some of it during history when no friends are around and when he was done with his work. He just didn't need anyone asking questions.

Ben worried and worried about it up until history. Before class started, he took out the binder and flipped through it.

_"You gotta be fucking kidding me, it's all Trig."_ Ben thought, mentally crying. Ben laid the binder on top of his bag and left it there for later.

—

"Alright, I'm not going to assign any assignment today, there's not much more we could do really. The notes are pretty much it. You're welcome to work homework you may have, to draw, or to be on your phone." Mr. May concluded finally getting to take a seat at his desk.

Ben was relieved but remembered he still had to do the god-forsaken homework to his left. He picked up the binder and opened it up to the first page. He looked around the room, most people were talking or on their phone. He looked to his right, Joe was just doodling. He hoped no one would recognize the binder and realize it's not his, but he doubted that would ever happen. He's not in Trig though. He took it back in London the year before. Now he has Calculus so it would be questionable for him to do Trigonometry. 

Ben pulled his earbuds from his bag and plugged them into his phone. Now he could finally listen to "Come As You Are." As he worked, his focus of the outside world diminished. He was so drawn into his work and music, he didn't pay attention to the time. The bell had rung and he hadn't heard it. A slap on his arm pulled him from his trance.

"Ow!" He took out his earbuds and looked up to the aggressor. Of course, it was Joe.

"Bell rang." The only two words that came out of his mouth as he left the room. Ben huffed and packed up his things. All he needed to do was get his gear from his car and change. He unlocked his car, threw his backpack in, and grabbed his things. He made it to the locker room, finding Gwil putting his shin guards on.

"I'm here." He announced to the brunet.

"So it would seem." He chuckled, pulling his socks up over the shin guards. Ben places his stuff on the bench and changed into his shorts. 

"Where's Allen?" Ben looked around, realizing he wasn't there. 

"Oh, he's coming! He just had a quick student council meeting." Gwil explained as Ben tied his cleats. It wasn't long before the other brunet slammed through the door. 

"Sorry, I'm late! I changed in last block so you didn't have to wait around on me too long." Allen places his bag on the bench and waited for the other two to head out. 

"It's fine, you ready?" Gwil asked, Allen nodding. The three of them headed out to the field, beginning their stretches. After their stretches, their coach made them run around the outside of the field. Then on to a few dribbling exercises. 

"Gwil!" Ben shouted out to his partner, kicking the ball in his direction as they passed it back and forth down the field, towards the goal. Gwil dribbled it a few feet then kicked it back to Ben, who kicked it right into the goal. 

"Good job you two!" Their coach praised them, calling up the next two partners to practice on their passing. 

When practice came to an end, Ben realized he only had 30 to be at the library. He had to go home and shower before going. He didn't want to smell like sweat. He said bye to his friends and ran to his car, throw his things into the trunk. He hurried home, hopped into the shower, cleaned off. He threw on his clothes from earlier, the ones before he changed into his practice clothes expect for a clean pair of boxers, and went back out to his car.

He arrived right on the dot and rushed into the building. He made it to the tables and looked around. He saw the redhead nowhere in sight. Ben sat down, pulling his laptop from his book bag as he waited. Maybe he was late. 5 minutes passed by which turned into 10. 

"He's not coming." Ben thought, closing his laptop back up and sliding it back into his bag. Ben was angry, he should text him, but it wasn't worth his time. He figured since he was already here, he could go ahead and work on the trig some more. He grabbed the binder and worked on the math till it was closing time. He still didn't have it finished, maybe about halfway through it.

His mom was home when he pulled back into the driveway. He grabbed his backpack and went inside.

"Hey, love!" Angela greeted as she cooked. Ben sat his bag beside the table and began to help his mother.

"Hey, Mum." He came up beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was working on your assignment? You still are working on it at the library with your partner every Tuesday and Thursday, aren't you?" She asked, getting him to place the rolls on the pan and ready to bake.

"He didn't show up so I worked on other homework instead since I was already there." Ben should have known Joe would most likely not show up. Joe couldn't be trust. He should have at least told him he wouldn't have been able to make it.

"I'm sorry, honey, the audacity some people have. It's good that you used that time to work on some homework. You are a responsible one." She kissed the top of his head and slid the rolls into the oven. Now they just had to wait. Ben grabbed his backpack and made his way up to his room. He sat at his desk and began to work on the trig. He took a few breaks to text his friends, take out his contacts, and go downstairs for dinner.

He still ended up back to the binder.

"And done!" He exclaimed finishing the last problem, look over at his clock which read 2:04 am. He groaned and got up to stretch. He was relieved to have finished it and was ready to just pass out. He brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas. He pulled up his phone and set his alarm.

He didn't have anything else to worry about for the moment as he slid into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, we continuing with the plan?" Lucy asked as she heard the boys walk up behind her and as she pulled the present out of her locker. 

"We sure are." Gwilym grinned, holding up the cake box and Ben with the balloons. Lucy smiled and lead the way

"Roger said he would distract Freddie as long as he could. He said he'd call if the plan went awol." Ben assured, entering the classroom. Rami smiled at them as they entered, hanging the happy birthday decorations on the whiteboard with magnets.

Lunch would be over soon, but they still had about ten minutes. They took the balloons they hid in Roger's classroom this morning and tied them to several desks. Gwilym placed the birthday cake on their teacher's desk and took it out of the box. He placed a couple of candles into the cake and left them unlit for now. The door shot open as Allen struggled to carry the other snacks and drinks in. Ben rushes to his aid and they placed the bags onto a desk.

Just as they were making finishing touches, the bell rung. A few other students filed into the room and stared in awe at the decorations. As the other students came in, two girls brought the paper plates, cups, and silverware and Taron brought party hats and party horns. When Joe walked it, he didn't like the atmosphere by the look on his face. He went to his regular seat and ignored the others 

"Lucy, here's the crown." Taron gleamed, handing Lucy the tiara for the birthday boy. Lucy thanked him and made sure every last thing was in place. Ben stood watch at the door while his phone dings.

**Roger**

_Time's up haha, can't hold him back any longer_

"Roger just text, Freddie's on his way." Everyone ran to their desks and waited patiently for the older man. It was quite obvious he was closer as his voice drifted down the hallway. Freddie and Roger walked through the open door and 

"Surprise!!" Freddie thought he might cry, this was the sweetest thing his students had ever done for him. 

"Happy Birthday, Freddie! Even though your birthday is tomorrow." Lucy skipped to him and placed the birthday tiara on his head. He giggled at the blonde girl and thanked her.

He had a few students bring him presents in the earlier classes, but this was the best by far. Gwilym walked up to the cake and lit the two candles that were 2 and 9.

Freddie moved to sit at his desk and the class began to sing happy birthday to him.

"Make a wish, Freddie." Lucy said sweetly. The now 29-year old made his wish and blew out his candles. Everyone asked what he wished for but he told them if he did tell, it wouldn't come true.

They cut up the cake and almost everyone came up for a piece. Freddie, being the kind spirit he was, brought a plate to Joe who was ignoring the whole escapade. If Ben had been Freddie, he wouldn't have brought Joe a piece. Ben, still mad that Joe didn't show up the night before, really didn't think Joe deserved a piece. Joe was never considerate towards Freddie nor anyone else. 

It seemed as days went on being close to Joe, he began to hate him more. He thought maybe they could become friends and Joe would become a better person but no. He just couldn't wait to get their project done and they wouldn't have to be near each other anymore. 

"What's on your mind?" Roger questioned, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. 

"Huh?" Ben hadn't heard what he said but knew he said something. 

"The look on your face, your eyebrows were furrowed. It looked like something was bothering you." Roger took a sip of his soda as Ben thought of a way to respond. 

"It was nothing." Ben replied taking a sip of his own drink. Could he talk to Roger about how he disliked Joe? Would it be right? 

"It's not nothing Ben, I could tell. You can always talk to me." The 26-year-old assured the younger boy. Ben fidgeted, trying to think of what he would say first. He looked over at the punk: headphones covering his ears, his head down, and the piece of cake untouched. Roger's eyes followed Ben's.

"Is it about Joe?" Ben hadn't really said anything about Joe to Roger aside from being partnered with him.

"I don't understand why he has to be such a jerk. I've done nothing wrong to him and I'm treated as if I'm dirt beneath his feet. He treats everyone like that. He's texted me horrible things about my friends and last night, he didn't even show up to work on our project. No text or anything. Nothing. I'm beginning to hate him more and more as the days go on." When Ben finished, he watched the expressions on Roger's face as he was thinking of his response.

Roger finally had his words and cleared his throat. 

"Ben, we all don't understand how he could change some drastically as he has. Joe doesn't know how to show any other emotions though, aside from aggression now as far as I can tell. I think it's his defense mechanism. He's hurt his friends in the past and he's afraid of getting close to anyone again. He's afraid of hurting people again. He's probably mean towards you because he doesn't want to get close, he probably thinks he would hurt you too. Don't hate him, he's not a bad guy. He just doesn't know how to show he's good." Roger walked away from Ben to join Freddie. The words that Roger left him with began to soak down into his brain.

Roger had a valid point, still, that didn't make him like Joe. It made him feel pity for the ginger.

— 

"Hardy!" Oh god, the voice of the devil himself. Ben looked over from his locker to the bully walking down the empty hall. 

"You made me receive an 81 on my homework!" Ben rolled his eyes out of sight of the tall brunet. 

"That's not a bad grade." Before Ben could realize it, he had taken a blow to the face. He stumbled over and held his jaw. 

"Like Hell it is! I needed an 86 or up to pass that assignment! You made me fail that assignment!" Ben wanted to tell him to go to hell, but he bit his tongue.

 _"Fuck it."_ he thought. 

"Go to Hell." Ben went to swing back, but his fist was caught and his arm twisted behind his back.

"Oh, you thought that was going to work, huh? Oh just you wait, I'm going to literal make your life a living hell." He dropped Ben to the ground and stomped off.

What the fuck was Ben thinking? He thought he would finally stand up to him, but he only made things worse.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend passed by and Tuesday rolled around. Ben sat in history, slightly zoning out of Mr. May's lecture as he worked on Tyler's essay for English class which was needed by the end of the day. Ben dared not talk back to Tyler again, he was also going to try harder. God, he felt like such a fucking coward. How could he just let this go on? 

"Ben, do you know the answer?" Ben's head shot up and felt the anxiety creeping up through his stomach. Mr. May was staring right at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not. I zoned out." Ben felt his face heat up with embarrassment, and he hung his head low. 

"I appreciate you being honest with me, Ben but do pay attention." Mr. May remarked before turning back to the smartboard, continuing with his PowerPoint. The next student he asked next knew the question immediately and Ben felt more embarrassed. 

Ben proofread over what he had so far while looking up from time to time. It only took him about 5 more minutes to finish the essay. After he finished it, he solely focused on Mr. May. He missed a lot of notes, but he was sure he'd get them from someone.

When class was over, Ben just scrolled through Instagram waiting for the bell to ring. He glanced over at Joe, the boy had his headphones on and his feet kicked up on the desk. Would he even show up this time? The loud bell rang, startling Ben. He grabbed his stuff and went to find Tyler. He threw his stuff in his locker first and thought he'd probably find him by the English classroom. He went down the hall and-

"Hey Ben, where are you going to?" Shit.

"Hey Lucy, I just have to go talk to one of the teachers real quick." Ben hoped she wouldn't ask more.

"Care if I tag along?" Shitshitshitshit. She couldn't!

"Sorry Lucy, it has to private. I'll talk to you later though." He hopes that would be enough to stop her. He couldn't let her find out, it was an embarrassment as it was.

"I understand Ben, I'll talk to you later!" The blonde bounded off down the hall and Ben felt relieved. He found Tyler outside of the English class where he thought he would find him. The brunet wasn't looking happy.

"What took you so long?!" The taller man growled, looking about ready to tear Ben's head off.

"Someone stopped me in the hall and I couldn't get away. Here." He handed the papers to Tyler, who jerked them out of his hand. The other teen said nothing else, walking into the classroom. Ben could hear him as he spoke.

"Here you go, I finished it by the end of the day just like you wanted." Ben didn't like it, not having the credit for what he did. He didn't like having to do the work for Tyler all together though. It felt humiliating. Ben left before Tyler could make him do any other work.

When Ben got home, he seriously considered not going to the library. He needed to be the better person though. He didn't want to stoop to Joe's level of disrespect.

Ben sat on his couch watching Netflix till he had to leave, just glad to have a break.

When it was 15 to 5:00, he left. He showed up at the library and looked for the black Jeep. It was nowhere in sight so instead of going inside, he waited outside. Like last time, 5 minutes turned to 20 and there was no sight of the redhead. Ben should have known he was going to do this again.

He pulled up Lucy's contact on his phone and gave her a call.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice came through.

"Lucy, do you want to hang out? Joe didn't show up and I have nothing to do." Ben signed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, where do you wanna meet?"

"Starbucks downtown?"

"That's good with me, see you there." They said goodbye and hung up. Ben drove downtown and parked across from Starbucks, hurrying across the road while it was clear. Lucy showed up about 5 minutes later and then they ordered. 

"You know, I haven't looked at the buildings downtown. Sure I've driven by them, but I've never stopped to look at any." Ben stated, taking a sip of his frappe as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"Oh, there are several cool stores!" Lucy exclaimed, sipping her ice coffee. She pulled Ben along showing him the many different businesses. Most were about to close at this time, but there were just a few that stayed open. She pulled him to this nice vintage store, then a book store, a few others, before they came to their last one.

"You'll love this place, it's my favorite!" Lucy pulled him down the sidewalk in front of a music store. Vinyls showcased in the window, none new but older. The name was Breakthru Records, which Ben thought was kinda cool. Lucy dragged him happily inside. Ben looked around, mostly all the music was from the '90s and down, with the expectation of a few.

"Everything is basically vintage in here, all the best music." Lucy beamed up at the blond.

"This is really epic, Luce." Ben held stars in his eyes as he looked at it all. God, this was heaven. Led Zeppelin IV caught his eyes on one of the shelves. He already owned it of course, but he just gravitated towards it. Lucy giggled at the awe of the boy. The whole row behind the fourth album was all Zeppelin too. Ben grabbed Houses of the Holy and had to look at it. He'd been meaning to buy it for ages, he guessed it was finally time.

"You have good taste." A voice said from behind the two causing Ben to jump.

"John!" Lucy exclaimed as Ben turned around to find a man in his early 20s. He had long brown hair, which was thrown up into a ponytail, with bangs, and green-grey eyes. He wore a cool looking reverse tie-dye shirt.

"Ben, this is John, the owner." John held out his hand to the teen and Ben shook it.

"Hello." Ben gave a big smile and so did John.

"Hello. You have good taste like I was saying. That's a great album." The man had a unique accent.

"Yeah, it's really great. It's one of my favorites." Ben glanced away from John for a second over to Lucy who was looking at the Heart records.

"Ah, and you're British, just like me." John began after hearing Ben talk, "Sorry, it seems to be a lot of us in this town." John laughed nervously.

"Don't mind him, Ben, he's a shy little thing and not really a people person." Lucy chuckled walking back over to the two, several albums in her arms.

"She's right, just overlook me." Ben was already liking this guy, he was really nice and cool.

"Oh it's fine, I can be the same way. There's no trouble. I think I'm to get this by the way." Ben said gesturing to the album. John smiled at him and led him to the counter. The brunet rang up the record and told him his total. Ben thought it was awfully cheap, but he didn't ask any questions. Lucy was next to ring up her stuff. While waiting on her, the now hiring sign, in the other window, caught his attention.

"You're hiring?"

"Oh, that. Well, I'm trying. No one seems to want to work here, especially one person who comes here every week." He seemed to be directing that towards Lucy, who just laughed.

"I would if I already didn't have a job. I'm sorry, John!" She continued to laugh while John just rolled his eyes and began to laugh to himself.

"It's fine, Lucy. I understand. Ben, since you asked, would you like to work here?" Ben had been looking for a job for a while now, but all he could ever find was working in a fast-food restaurant. That was something he didn't want to do.

"I'd love to!"

"Okay, fill out this application for me and bring it back tomorrow." The older man gave a big grin, handing Ben the sheet of paper. Ben gladly took and thanked him. They said goodbye to the brunet and went on their way. 

"I can't believe you'll be working at one of my favorite places with one of my favorite people!" Lucy exclaimed, skipping alongside Ben on the way back to their cars. 

"I can't believe I found a job that isn't a fast-food restaurant." Ben chuckled, pulling out the receipt from his bag. "I can't believe how cheap this album was." 

"He gave you a discount." Lucy smiled, Ben a little confused. Lucy saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. 

"You're new there and he likes you so he gave you a discount. Oh, not in the I like like you way, not like that!" Lucy had to verify because she was afraid Ben would take that wrong. "He's a great guy Ben, he's kind. And I get a discount because he loves me and I'm always coming to see him." Ben could only grin at her bragging.

The day was coming to an end and they had to part ways. Angela had just finished cooking when Ben got home. He felt bad for not being home in time to help her. She asked him about his day and he told her about how Joe didn't show up again.

"Tomorrow, go to your teacher and tell him." She had a point and he knew what he was going to do the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph be standing him up again haha  
> Also, I had to give Benny a job and what better than a record store. (It's my dream to own one of my own)  
> Also also, it was a great way to throw John into the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben didn't go to Mr. May the next day. He forgot and then on Thursday, he gave Joe one last chance. Joe still didn't show up.

Ben went during lunch to talk to Mr. May instead of during his class time, afraid to say anything in front of Joe. He came up to the classroom and the door was open. He walked into the doorway and saw Roger in the room talking to him. To not be rude, Ben knocked on the open door, grabbing both men's attention.

"Ah, Ben! What can I do for you?" Mr. May gave a smile, making Ben feel reassured.

"Can I talk to you?" Ben rubbed the back of his neck, slightly scared. Brian could sense something was wrong just by the tone of his voice, so could Roger.

"I'll go." Roger stated, letting them have some space. He patted Ben's shoulder as he walked by him. Ben look at Mr. May, who gestured for him to close the door. Ben moved in further into the room till he was in front of Mr. May's desk.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Mr. May spoke softly, letting Ben know it was okay. Mr. May had such a way with teens, he was born for this job.

"It's about Joe. For the past two dates to meet up to work, he hasn't shown up." Ben hung his head, feeling slightly ashamed for not telling him sooner.

"How come you did tell after the first time it happened?"

"I was honestly mad at him but let it slide. I thought if he did it again then I would come and tell you." Brian understood from Ben's point of perspective. If it were a second time, then you'd speak up.

"I'm sorry, Ben. He's...difficult." Brian lowered his head into his head and sighed. "We'll talk with him later after the 3:00 o'clock bell."

"We?" Ben didn't want to be present for that conversation, he didn't want to say anything he shouldn't.

"Yes, we. You need to be there too." Ben sighed and reluctantly nodded, I guess it was for the best. He'd rather not hear the argument that could conspire.

—

Ben waited and watched the clock in French class, dreading the last period. The sound of the bell was not comforting. He felt like he was about to gain a new bully. He went and told on Joe and he can see it now: Joe's going to kill him after school.

Ben slammed his locker after retrieving his notebook and textbook. He entered the classroom like everything was fine. He watched students gather in, panicking, even more, when Joe entered.

Ben bounced his knee anxiously as the time seemed to pass by quickly. Mr. May finished the class with 10 minutes to go. That 10 minutes only felt like 3 to Ben. When the bell did ring, Ben stayed glued to his seat.

"Have a good weekend!" Mr. May sang as the class exited the room, "Joseph, I need you to stay." The punk boy raised an eyebrow, ready to just leave.

"Why?" Mr. May waited till all others had left and shut the door. Joe was confused about what was about to happen and realized Ben was still in the room.

"Well, Ben here has told me that you have not shown up to work on your assignment for the past two set days. Now would you tell me why?" Mr. May had his arms crossed, awaiting an answer.

"Because I don't wanna fucking do it! I don't have to." Ben was hating this, he just wanted to leave as well.

"Joseph, language. I don't care if you don't want to do this, you HAVE too! I will fail you if you don't and you'll have to do it again next year because believe me, you won't graduate." It was enough to pull Joe's head out of his ass and realize he had to do the stupid assignment. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Ben KNEW after they got out of the room, Joe was going to kill him.

"Fine! I do the stupid thing." Joe exclaimed, extremely frustrated. Ben let out a breath and thought they could finally go, he had his application to turn in and thankful there was no soccer practice that night. Ben was wrong though.

"Since you've missed today's, you're going to work with Ben on it tonight and tomorrow to make up your lost time." Say what now? No, they couldn't. Ben had plans to go home and rest today and tomorrow.

"What?!" The teens gasped in union.

"Mr. May, listen can't we do this on the normal days. I wanted to go home and just relax." Ben tried to bargain but realize it was getting him nowhere.

"Ben, you wanted me to do something and I am. This will make up for the lost time and you can get back on schedule." Now it was Ben's turn to groan.

"Brian, I hope you realize that the library closes earlier today so looks like we can't. Oh, what a shame." Joe gave his best pouty face and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"He's absolutely right, they close early today." Mr. May rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then you'll go to either of your houses. Both of you will not worm your way out of this. Joe, I expected it from you, but Ben, not from you. All I can say for you is I'm slightly disappointed." The brunet was not going to take no for an answer. Ben covered his face sheepishly, now being a disappointment.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could manage to say for the moment, "He can come to my house. I just have to drop off a job application first." Ben never heard someone call him a disappointment before and he took it to heart. It stung.

"Thank you, Ben, for being the bigger man. Joe, no more funny business out of you. You better work on this assignment, do I make myself clear?" Joe rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Crystal." Joe grumbled while glaring at Mr. May only turning back to glare at Ben as well.

—

Joe waited at the school in his Jeep until Ben got back to follow him. Joe seriously thought about leaving, Ben would probably appreciate it. He wanted to get out of this hellhole they call school though. So it was best to do what he had to do. Playing a little Zeppelin while waiting wasn't so bad.

Ben, on the other hand, had a thousand thoughts running through his head. He kept thinking Joe was going to kill him as soon as they got to his house. It was running through his head on repeat. Maybe Joe won't be there when he gets back. He'd really appreciate it.

Ben parked his car and walked down to the record store. When he entered, John was helping a few people at the counter so he had to wait.

"Hey, Ben!" The brunet greeted once his customers made their purchase. Ben smiled and place the paper on the counter.

"Hey, John! Here's the application." John took the paper and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, I'll text you later to let you know about the schedule and so forth." They said goodbye to each other and Ben was on his way back to the school. He pulled into the parking lot and honked his horn at Joe. He pulled out his phone and texted the teen to keep up.

Ben pulled out, making sure Joe was following him. He watched the black jeep through his rear view mirror, Joe was right on his bumper. It was annoying Ben, but he would have to live with it for now. Ben pulled up into his driveway and hopped out. Joe parked behind him, getting out his jeep with his laptop, looking sullen. He swung his keys back and forth walking up to Ben.

"You know, I really don't want to be here." He said, walking past Ben to the front door.

"I know you don't." Ben grumbled, turning on his heels to follow the redhead.

"Unlock the door, will you? It's hot out here." Joe whined, despite being in the shade of the porch. Ben rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

"That's because you're dressed in all black." Ben smarted off to him, Joe rolled his eyes in response.

The a/c inside was enough to make Joe stop whining about the outside temperature. Ben knew that Joe's eyes were taking in his house as he would in a house he'd never been in. Ben walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Soda?" Ben asked, Joe walking up behind him.

"Dr. Pepper, if you have it." Ben pulled one out of the fridge and tossed it to the auburn. Joe mumble a thanks and popped the tab. Ben grabbed one for himself and shut the refrigerator door. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Joe followed him till they were in his room. Ben pulled his laptop out and threw his bag down. He knew once again that Joe was looking around his room. Ben sat on his bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." He remarked, getting his laptop to load up.

"I thought about it." Joe was more fascinated by the posters Ben had on his walls, mostly classic rock bands, or so Ben thought he was thinking as he stared down his walls.

"Of course, you did." Ben pulled up their last work document, waiting on Joe. Joe sat in his desk chair and opened up his laptop.

"You ready?" Ben had everything ready to start on their project again, Joe just had to say when.

"Unfortunately."


	10. Chapter 10

**J. Deacon**

_Hey Ben, I've worked out your schedule. It'll be Monday through Thursday. I know you said you have meetings on Wednesday. You don't have to come in till 4:30. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday will be your off day because I know you're a teen and would like to have fun on the weekends. Also hope you wouldn't mind coming in on one of your off days if needed to. I'll see you Monday!_

**Me**

_Thank you John! I'll always try to be there on time and I will gladly come in if I need to. I'll see you Monday!_

Ben placed his phone back down and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart!" Angela gleamed as she made a pancake breakfast for her family.

"Morning Mum!" Ben grabbed a plate and helped himself to the bacon and eggs, taking a fork to also get some already done pancakes. He loved his mother's cooking. No food could compare to hers.

"That boy still coming over today? I hope he's not been an awful jerk to you." She frowned, flipping the pancake.

"Yeah, He is. He's not the worst but he's not the best either. I'm just going to suck it up for the sake of this project." Ben explained, pouring syrup on his pancakes. Joe was a little bitchy but Ben learned to just live with it.

"Well that's very grown up of you, darling." She made her plate as well and sat at the table to eat with her son.

—

"I figured you wouldn't show up again." Ben teased as he opened the door for the auburn.

"I can leave now if you'd like." Joe snarked back, his arms crossed. Ben shook his head and let Joe inside.

"It's weird seeing you in another color aside from black." Joe was dressed in a red Zeppelin t-shirt and some ripped blue jean shorts. The color of the tips of his hair were the same red as his shirt now as well. Weren't they blue last night? How could he dye them from blue to red? Since his hair was already naturally red, well technically orange, the neon red actually stood out.

"Am I not allowed to wear some comfortable, cool clothes on a hot summer day?" Joe made a fair point. He chose a good outfit. His shorts didn't look like they were men's though. They looked like they were women's. He still look great in th- Ben, what the hell? You can't think that.

Ben then continued to have an argument with his inter voice.

_Ben, are you saying he's attractive in them? You hate him, he's a jerk. Why would you think that?!_

_I mean, he's not bad-looking. He's actually kind cut- NO! I SEE YOUR POINT!! You're right I hate him, he hates me! It's mutual!_

"Well you make a valid argument," he replied as they walked up to his room, "also your hair, how is it red now?"

"It's always been red since the day I was born." Joe smirked, being the cocky little shit he was.

"The tips, smart ass." Ben should have clarified that at first. He sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop and notebook.

"It's not actually dyed, it's hair color wax. Haven't you ever seen the movie Ten Inch Hero?" Ben kinda frown, always thinking it was bleached and not familiar with the movie that sounded like a innuendo.

"I really thought it was dyed and no, never heard of it." Joe threw himself into the desk chair and spun around.

"Nope, I'd never mess up my gorgeous, fiery hair. Too good to waste. That's understandable that you've never heard of it, still should watch it. You know the dude from Supernatural? Dean? Yeah, his actor plays in it." It would have been strange to hear Joe just talk so much a few weeks ago, but he seemed to be in a good mood and they got along fairly well last night.

"Well I'll give it a look one day." Jensen Ackles was some only Ben always admired especially as an actor. The man was amazing.

"Oh I should warn you there's two sex scenes in it. Can your little nerd, virgin self handle that?" This is what Ben meant by fairly well and didn't say great. Joe was still picking on him slightly.

"First of all, not a virgin and second of all, yes, I could handle that." Ben didn't realize that had slipped out it in his bit of rage until he thought about it.

"Really? You seem to nerdy and too awkward to get a girl to sleep with you." Joe just continuing to take jabs at him.

_It wasn't a girl_

"Well you'd be surprised." Ben gulped, not going to admit to anything any further.

"Oh I am. You know, you look a whole lot better without those glasses. Maybe some girls will start throwing themselves at you soon, nerd."

_I'm gay but okay._

Ben didn't need or want to bring that up because Joe might just pick on him more for that. He hadn't even told his friends yet. His friend in England knew but he doesn't even talk to him now. Just dropped him, what a friend.

"Just start upyour laptop already, punk." Joe scoffed and listened.

They worked through the rest of the events category and on to the entertainment (TV and movie wise).

"Name me some movie from the '70s." Ben asked him, ready to test his knowledge.

"Jaws, Grease, Star Wars, The Man Who Fell to Earth, blah blah blah etc."

"The first three everyone knows but I'm surprised you know The Man Who Fell to Earth." To Ben, it was good but not understandable. He got lost throughout the entire movie.

"Why wouldn't I? It's Bowie. Of course I didn't understand the movie but Bowie's icon." That's something else he didn't know, that Joe liked Bowie. He's just learning more and more about this boy.

"Really? Never saw you as one for music like that. Always saw you and the person of heavy rock, metal, or emo." Joe just brought his eyebrows together.

"Not always, I do have other tastes." Joe declared while Ben moved on to TV shows of the '70s.

Ben wrote out the main ones he thought they should use: Little House on the Prairie, The Brady Bunch, Charlie's Angels, Happy Days, and Three's company. A brief overlook had to be written over each along with the movies.

"Would have never known." They split the shows and movies up between each, deciding which they were prefer to write about. After that, they would have to find the most popular of the '70s and most award winning.

"This website says that The Waltons was the most popular show and Star Wars was the most popular movie."

"Well, it might not be exactly right but it's still good enough information." They were now just halfway done with the entertainment category, making their way on to fashion.

They both went back and forth with their information, finding all they could. Ben thought about going ahead and beginning on the slideshow but decided it was best to just wait. It would be easier when they had all the categories finished.

They finished the entertainment at a quarter to 2. Ben heard Joe's stomach growl and decided to offer him food to be nice.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the ginger who just nodded.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Come on." Ben jumped up from his bed and walked to the door. Joe slowly followed the blond down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ben opened the fridge, remember there wasn't much to eat as it was grocery day for his mom. He closed the refrigerator door and turned to Joe. 

"How does McDonald's sound to you?" He gave a nervous smile, a little embarrassed there wasn't anything to make.

"Sounds fine." Joe grumbled, not minding.

"Okay." Ben grabbed his keys and spun them around. Joe went to grab his own keys but Ben stopped him.

"You can ride with me, to save gas." Despite how much Joe had been rude to him, Ben had to be the bigger man and be nice.

"Sorry, you're right. It would save gas. I wasn't thinking. " Joe scratched the back of his head and grew quieter.

His tone of voice was sweet rather than defensive. Ben really hadn't seen him like this. He seemed meek, reserved in himself like a turtle in its shell. Roger's words came back to Ben's head.

"Joe doesn't know how to show any other emotions though, aside from aggression now as far as I can tell. I think it's his defense mechanism. He's hurt his friends in the past and he's afraid of getting close to anyone again. He's afraid of hurting people again. He's probably mean towards you because he doesn't want to get close, he probably thinks he would hurt you too. Don't hate him, he's not a bad guy. He just doesn't know how to show he's good."

Maybe Joe was starting to open up to him and trying to be nicer realizing what a jerk he was. That'll all he could hope for. No matter how many time he thought and said there was no hope for Joe and he didn't want to help him anymore, he never truly meant it, saying it or thinking it out of spite.

He truly wanted to help the boy because he knew deep down, Joe had to be a great person. He had been a loner for so long that actually having be nice to him must have brought some good out of him.

Everyone says things they don't mean, right? Sure, he has really disliked Joe, but hate is a strong word. Roger made him realize that.

They walked out the back door and out to the car. Joe had parked beside Ben's car today so it was easy for him to get out of the driveway. The first minute of the drive, it was quiet, too quiet for Ben's liking. He needed music.

"You care if we listen to music?" He didn't want to turn on music and Joe not be okay with it. He wanted to check with him first. 

"I don't mind." Ben nodded and took out his phone, hooking it up to the aux like he did every single time he got in the car.

He hit shuffle and the first song to play was So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. Ben slightly glanced over at Joe as he drove to find him looking amazed.

"What?" Ben asked out of curiosity. Did he do something wrong or weird?

"You like Breaking Benjamin?" He heard a tinge of excitement in his voice, which was another different occurrence of Joe's regular behavior.

"Yeah, I love them." Ben replied rather relaxed.

Ben loved them, they were one of his most favorite bands. It was a band that helped him through some of his tough times.

"Same! Sorry, I've never met someone else that liked them. It's been kinda lonely." Joe stared out the window realizing he got too loud and that his personality changed quick. Ben felt so bad for him, he couldn't imagine how Joe must feel. No friends or anything.

"You can always talk to me about them." Ben gave him a kind smile and Joe returned the gesture. Ben noticed his eyes were glossy but didn't say anything.

"Thanks Ben." Ben almost gasped, that was the first time Joe had ever said his name, "You're not so bad."

"You're Welcome, Joseph." The both of them focused their attention on the song until it finished and went on to Going to California by Led Zeppelin.

"You know I heard you and Roger last week." Ben teased up, trying to figure out how to reply to that. He had heard he hated him, which wasn't true now as he gets to know him more. Joe could tell Ben was frantically figuring out what to say so he just continued, "I had my headphones on without anything playing. You're right. I've treated you awfully. If I were you, I'd hate me too. Roger is right too. Being mean is my defense mechanism to keep them away. I thought if I get close to you, I might hurt you too. That seems like that is all I can do is hurt people. So I push others away." Ben's heart broke listening to Joe, broke even more when he saw a tear run down his face. Ben wished he could take back all he said now.

Ben thought for a minute for a way to response.

"I don't hate you, I didn't mean it. I haven't particularly liked you, but I'm getting to. As long as you don't bully me or beat me up..." Ben gulped and hesitates for a second. "I don't think you're a bad person, you've just made bad choices. I know it has to be hard having to act as someone that's not yourself. You act as that till it literally becomes you. I know it has to be hard for you and I can't exactly relate, but it'll be okay." Ben couldn't believe that Joe was opening up to him, but then again, you get so lonely to a point that when you get someone to talk to you can't help it. You need someone to talk to.

Ben and Joe aren't exactly friends...yet, but he should be there for him because he's the only one that with supposedly talk to him.

"You should, though. I'm awful. I promise you, I will not beat you up unless you steal my food or something. Then, I'll think about it." Joe joked trying to lighten the mood a little, "I wasn't acting when I first turned awful. I was so deep in grief that I turned then when I realized, there was no going back. I have made bad choices, but I have made some good ones. I'm giving you a chance, aren't I? That's a good choice, isn't it? To try and have a friend again?"

Ben found that last comment so touching. He thought it was so sweet that Joe thought of him as a good choice. This was a whole other side to Joe. This must be the side everyone talked about.

"Yes, it's a good choice." Ben gave him another smile, assuring Joe that he could have a friend again. They pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's and Ben turned off the car.

"Thanks Ben, for giving me a chance, but..." He got closer to Ben with an angry expression on his face, "Tell anyone about this conversation and I'll end you." Ben was confused after all that, Joe was going to treat him bad after acting all nice.

Was he just trying to trick Ben into thinking he was good? Ben was shocked and began to feel anger well up inside him till Joe broke down laughing.

"Oh man! The look on your face! I'm sorry!" He breathed out between laughs. Ben's anger vanished, he just laughed with the auburn. He rolled his eyes at the audacity, and continued to grin.

"But seriously," Joe said in a calmer manner after catching his breath, "Please don't tell this conversation to anyone. It stays between us, okay?" Ben nodded and crossed his heart. 

The conversation was for one else's ears and was going to stay in that car. It was just between him and Joe.

—

They ordered their food and came back to Ben's house. Ben thought if it had been a sunny day, they could have ate at the park. It had been stormy all day so it was out of question. Ben liked the rain and the thunderstorms though. He found them comforting and peaceful. There was nothing like sitting in his windowsill, a book in hand, and a thunderstorm. 

"So you wanna watch a movie while we eat?" Ben asked as they walked up to his room. Ben always had watched something while he ate. Doesn't everyone though?

"How about Ten Inch Hero? It's on YouTube and you can learn where I got my style from?" Joe giggled, sipping on his Dr. Pepper. Of course, Joe would suggest it.

"Fine with me." Ben said, actually having fun with Joe for once and not throwing insults back and forth at each other. He liked this.

_His laugh is kinda cute..._

Ben shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. Joe caught him and looked concerned.

"Are you okay...?" Ben nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Just a headache from these contacts, I'll be right back." Ben left him in his room and went for the back room.

Why was his excuse always his contacts? And why was he thinking all these things about Joe? Maybe all this dislike and hatred held some repressed crush. It couldn't though.

Ben took out his contacts and placed his glasses on. He looked at himself in the mirror, looking like a nerd again.

When he walked back in his room, Joe sat in his bed using his Xbox to look up the movie. He turned to Ben when he saw him walk into the room from the corner of his eye and smiled at him.

Fuck, Ben was screwed.

—

"She's really hot." Joe said while munching on his McNuggets, talking about Tish as she just showed up on screen. She was pretty but she was female.

"Yeah." Ben's gay ass lied, his eyes falling more to Priestly. He always though Jensen Ackles was good looking and this movie just proved that even more.

Ben's eyes wander over to Joe who wouldn't even noticed. Joe was just as good-looking if not better. He quickly turned his head so he wasn't caught.

"Jen and Piper are good-looking too. What do you think?" Joe asked innocently, but Ben gay panicked. He couldn't just say that Priestly was attractive. It going to take him forever to come out to anyone. How differently would people think of him?

"Piper is really pretty." Ben didn't lie, she was pretty, just didn't hold an attraction to her.

"Sorry that was weird to ask. I guess being alone by myself all the time has made me forget social skills." He laughed and Ben assured him it wasn't weird to ask.

They continued watching the movie and Ben was really liking it. He especially loved the ending especially because of Priestly looking hot. Joe was right, it was a great movie.

Ben turned off the TV and Xbox. He grabbed their trash and went downstairs to throw it away. Joe was on his phone when Joe came back up. Ben plopped down on his bed and Joe lifted his head. 

"I told you it was a good movie, didn't I?" Joe asserted, wiggling his eye brows. Ben nodded, agreeing with him.   
  
"Yeah, it was." Silent fell on the room. Both were trying to figure out what to say to each other. Joe fidgeted with his hands, opening his mouth to say something.  
  
"Ben, I-" Joe couldn't finish, interrupted by Ben's mother coming home. 

"Ben! I'm home!" Ben hadn't realized it was 4:30 already when he looked at the time.   
  
"I'll be right there!" He yelled back to her, "I'm sorry, what were you about to say?" Joe kept his eyes on his hand for a second before looking up into Ben's eyes."Umm, thanks for everything I guess." He tried to smile, but it didn't last long. Ben placed his hand on his shoulder, knowing it was an emotional and eventful day for him.

"You're welcome, Joe. Now come on, my mom will probably need help with groceries." They raced down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. Angela was placing cold things away and shut the fridge.  
  
"You must be Joe," She spoke as soon as she saw Joe, "I'm Angela." They shook hands and the ginger gave her a meek hello. The two teens went on to help her with groceries, placing them away. Angela carried the last bag in and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Joseph, are you going to stay for dinner?" Angela asked, taking her ingredients out of the bag. 

"No, I should get home. I told my mom I'd be home around 5:20. Thank you though, some other time." Joe gave the older woman a genuine smile and she understood.

This boy surely wasn't the same boy that Ben always complained about. He looked like the description Ben had described, but he was polite. He didn't seem rude in anyway.   
  
Ben knew his mother had to be thinking about all the terrible stuff he had said about Joe and wondering if this was a whole other kid. He'd have to explain it to her later. She'd be proud of him.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Joe went back upside to grab his things then the two walked out the front door. Joe opened his passage door and threw his belongings into the seat.   
  
"I'll text you later I guess." Joe rubbed his arm, now facing the blond.  
  
"Yeah, we'll text later." Ben responded, thinking about he still has put Joe's number in his contacts. He had the messages but didn't save it. He needed to do that.

Joe smiled and walked around to the driver side. Ben walked back on to his porch, watching as he left. Joe gave him a wave and he returned one. He waited till the black jeep disappear out of his sight before he'd go back in.  
  
Ben was proud of himself, he was helping Joe and it was possibly the best thing he's ever did.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Ben woke up Sunday morning feeling relived. Just being there for Joe made him feel so much better. Being friends with him would be something he'd have to keep from his friends though, just for a while.

Ben knew they were bound to ask how Friday and Saturday went, especially how they were hanging out later. He would just tell them it went alright which wasn't a lie. He'd just leave major details out.

Ben ate breakfast with his parents; it was his father's only off day so it was silent. Ben's father was too hardworking and stubborn to take more than one day off.

Ben went back up to his room after breakfast and played his Xbox for a while. He was getting closer to defeating Alduin in Skyrim and sometimes he lost track playing.

He looked down at his phone realizing more time had passed by then he thought. He hurried in changed and told his parents goodbye.

"Ben!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened the front door. They came to her house to hang out most of time. It was almost like That '70s Show because they'd hang out in the basement except the basement was an entertainment room.

They walked down the steps and the other were playing fooseball.

"Come on!" Rami yelled, giving it his all. Ben look at the score on the whiteboard that hung on the wall, Allen being the score keeper.

Gwilym was winning by 4 points.

"Yes!" Gwilym cheered, knocking the ball into the goal. Rami threw his head into his hands, defeated once more.

"And with that," Allen took the dry-erase marker drawing a mark, "Gwilym wins!" Gwilym threw his arms up and rubbed it in Rami's face.

"No! Not again! I declare a rematch!" Rami had played against him three times now, losing every time.

"Sorry. It was best out of three all though I won the second time and you stated it wasn't over yet." Gwil chuckled as he went to take his place in the armchair.

"Hey Ben." Gwilym greeted the blond as Rami sulked over to the couch.

"Hey."

"So how'd the project go?" Gwilym asked abruptly.

Ah, there it is.

"It went fine, I wanted to rest on the weekend though." Ben sat in the other armchair since Rami took up the whole couch, laying face down.

"Hope he didn't threaten you or anything." Lucy replied, picking up Rami's legs to sit down then placing them across her lap.

"No he just antagonized me some but he cooperated like last time." Ben knew that deep down they had to still care for the auburn or they wouldn't ask so many questions.

"He say anything mean about us?" Lucy asked, everyone wanting to know as well.

"No but he has before."

"Of course he has, that dick." Lucy scoffed and it made Ben slightly sad.

Whatever Joe did wasn't right but they should have understood he was going through a tough time.

"Well at least it wasn't to our face." Allen said as he walked by and sat on Gwilym's lap who, in return, wrapped his arms around his waist.

_Wait, what??_

The two plus Lucy saw the look of confusing on Ben's face. Gwilym shook his head and smiled.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. Allen and I are together now, since Friday."

_They-they were gay or at least bi???_

"Oh wow, congrats to both of you!" Ben gave them a smile. Maybe this was a good time for him to come out.

"Thanks Ben!" Gwilym chirped, giving Allen a kiss on the cheek, "at least we don't have to keep running around each other like we used to."

"Yeah, That makes me the only single one in the group now." Ben joked, "I guess I'm the fifth wheel.

"Wait," Rami lifted his head, "You're telling me someone as good looking as you doesn't already have someone?"

"I mean I used to back in England, it didn't work out though." Ben thought back to his past lover, didn't miss him one bit. He didn't like being cheated on.

"I'm sorry Ben, you'll find someone new." Lucy tried to boost his confidence and it helped.

He should go for it.

"I need to be honest with you guys." No turning back now.

"Sure, you can tell us anything." Gwilym assured him, eager to hear what he has to say.

Ben gulped, he knew his friends won't mind but it was always a nervous thing for him.

"I'm gay." He blurted out quickly. The next thing he knew was a part of arms were wrapped around him.

"Benny, you finally came out to us!" Lucy squealed, so happy.

"What do you mean finally?" Ben laughed, nearly being smothered by the girl.

"Well, we figured after having that one conversation about which actors and celebrities we find attractive! We were just waiting for when you would tell us."

Ben wasn't that best at not being obvious but he was glad he had supportive friends.

"I get it, I've been kinda obvious in the past. I'm so glad you guys are supportive." He finally hugged Lucy back.

They went on to the topic of sexuality after that, Ben learning something knew about each on of his friends.

_Rami and Gwil: Bi_

_Allen: Gay_

_Lucy: Pan_

It meant a lot that they came out to him to. They would have told him sooner, but they decided it was a better conversation when he'd come out.

He loved every new thing he was learning about his friends, it was neat to him. He finally had some friends that would accept him.

His only friend from England wasn't supportive of him and tried to ignore it. He told Ben he was going to go to Hell and tried to turn him straight which was something Ben was and never would be. Sometimes his friend would let the words _queer_ and _faggot_ leave his lips when talking to him. It hurt Ben, but it was the only friend he had. They had been friends since they were 8. It was a toxic friendship though and Ben was glad it was over.

Ben's mind faded off and he began to wonder how Joe would react? Was Joe straight? He never saw any signs that suggested otherwise?

"Ben."

"Sorry Lucy. Zoned out, I was thinking."

"It's fine, Benny boy. Now who's hungry?" They all raises their hands and laughed. Lucy hopped up and ran upstairs. She came back with nachos, that her mom had been making, for everyone.

"Nachos! Yeah!" Gwilym beamed, he and Allen both jumping up to get a some.

—

"I can't lose to Ben!" Rami exasperated. He thought he could beat Ben at a round of Foosball, but he was wrong.

"Babe, stop being a sore loser." Lucy giggled, watching her boyfriend become more and more frustrated.

"Someone let me win!" Rami whinged, Ben almost positive he'd flip the entire Foosball table over.

Ben's focus was pulled to his phone quickly as it dinged. He pulled up and checked the notification.

**Punk👨🏻‍🎤**

_Hey, What's up? Care to play a round of COD?_

Ben felted bad that he couldn't, but he couldn't help it he wasn't home.

**Me**

_I'm sorry, I can't. I'm at Lucy's rn. We can when I get home later!_

**Sent**

"Who you texting?" Lucy asked out of curiosity as he seemed so invested for a moment. Ben snapped his head back up at her then down at his phone.

"Just my mum." _Nice save, Benjamin._

"If she needs you home sometime soon then you're welcome to go if you have to."

"Nah, she was just checking in on me."

_Ding._

**Punk👨🏻‍🎤**

_Oh. Okay, that's fine._

Ben felt that texted held a lot of emotions behind it, sadness and maybe some annoyance.

—

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." Ben said through his headset once their call connected.

"It's fine, I know you have friends...which were my old friends...Anyways, ready to be crushed, nerd?!" Joe screamed through his headset almost making Ben's ears bleed.

The two were playing on opposite teams but were the only people playing the rest were CPUs. (I can only think of Joe in Wooly Boys when I hear CPU now lol)

"Oh it's on, Punk!" For two continuous hours, the two played nonstop.

Joe, reining champion, didn't see Ben coming up behind him and BANG!

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Ben just chuckled at his threats, reminding him of Rami being a sore loser earlier.

"Not if you can't catch me." Ben hid in the shadows on the second floor of a nearby building, while Joe respawned.

"I'll hunt you down!" Ben saw Joe beneath his in the clearing, running to find the blond's avatar.

Ben took this time to pull his sniper out and take another shot, missing though. Through the headset, he heard Joe gasp.

"There you are!"

"Oh shit!" Ben started laughing as he ran to find a new place to hide.

He ran into a enemy bot along the way, taking them down.

"Come back here!" Ben didn't listen as continued to run.

He eventually found a new place and took position. He saw Joe run by without noticing him then stopped dead in his tracks.

Ben shot at him first before Joe could get a chance.

"NO AGAIN!" Joe went on the scream a few more profanities as the game came began to come to an end, the clock only having 12 seconds left.

"BENJAMIN FUCKING JONES! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" Ben just continued to laugh, so amused by the Ginger's temper tantrum.

_He's actually kinda cute when he's angry._

_Stop it._

"Sorry, looks like I win this time." Joe just scoffed.

"I'll beat you next time."

"I'm sure you will. I'm sure you will."

—

The school week was going good so far if you consider the shit Ben had to put up with from Tyler and the fact one of jocks slashed a hole in one of his tires.

"Can the cameras tell who it was?" Ben asked the principal after addressing the issue.

Principal Greene was a nice man who did what he thought was best for the kids. He wasn't mean and strict like principal you hear about. Students love him and he was always there to help them.

"I'm sure they will and I promise you Ben, they'll pay for what they have done and I'll make sure they pay you for a new tire. Now leave this to me and go change your tire so you can go home." Greene have him a kind smile as he sent him off. Ben wasn't sure how he was going to change a tired by himself but he knew someone who could help.

"Shit, they really did slash it." Roger said as they walked out into the student parking lot. "Fucking assholes."

"Yeah." Ben opened up his trunk and moved anything in there back so he could lift up the floor mat.

"Good thing, I wore all black today." Roger heaved, lifting the spare tire out of the trunk and dropping it to the ground. Roger lifted the carjack next and got to work.

Ben steppes away for a minute to call and tell John he would be late. John understood and found it childish that someone would do that.

Ben came back to help Roger after his call. With in 10-15 minutes, they had the tire changed and the car ready to go. Ben thanked Roger for all his help and helped him put the flat in the trunk.

Ben got to work slightly 10 minutes late but it was okay.

"Jesus, jocks think they are so big and bad." John sneered as he twirled a piece of his hair. Ben told him more in detail about what happened but left out he bullying part as they placed some new records on the shelves.

"They do."

"Ben, be honest with me. Is there more going on them that? Like bullying wise." John wasn't one to beat around the bush and could be blunt but Ben liked that about John. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. Ben would also list him the king of sarcasm.   


"Yes there is, but I'm dealing with it." Ben breathed out, finally letting one person know.  


"Ben, you need to tell a teacher or an adult."  


"It's fine. I've got it under control, I keep my friends close." John wasn't happy with the answer, but it was what he'd have to deal with.  


Three days Ben has worked here now and he can say it's the best job he's ever work. Back in England, he took on babysitting or walking dogs sometimes but it wasn't fun. Sure he was great with kids and loved dogs but they weren't fun jobs. This was fun job. You didn't have to watch after a living thing either. 

The vinyl they had playing ended and John asked Ben to go change it. Ben looked around at the selection John had and grabbed Scorpions' " _Love At First Sting._ " He dropped the needle onto the record and _Bad Boys Running Wild_ began to play through the speakers. Ben began to lip sync as the song went on. 

They finished stocking right before the vinyl needed flipped. John went to back to place the boxes away and Ben moved over to the record player. As Ben went to flip it, the front door opened and the little bell went off. Ben flipped the recorded really quick before he turned around to greet the costumer. 

"Freddie?" Ben asked once he turned around, seeing the older flamboyant man standing there.

"Ben! I didn't know you worked here." Freddie sounded a bit nervous as spoke, sounding like he was trying to play something off.

John came out of the backroom and he stared at Fred.

"Freddie!" He chirped, looking slightly nervous too, "Come back here, I have uh, what you wanted. It just came in." Freddie followed John into the backroom leaving Ben alone in the front room.

Ben sat at the counter and pulled out his phone for a minutes. The little bell went off again and Ben's eyes met hazel.

"First Freddie, now you hmm?" Ben leaned onto the counter and smiled.

"Well came to make sure you got here alright. That's what friends do right, especially after their car was sabotaged." Ben rolled his eyes and laughed at the redhead's comment.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Joe laughed himself and shook his quote. 

"That's my line, isn't it? For when I show up to class late."

"Yes."

They joked around a bit and walked around. Joe looked at whatever he got his hands on. He picked up Van Halen's _1984_ and debated whether or not to get it. He then picked up Blondie's _Parallel Lines,_ figuring he could buy it for his mom as a present.

He placed the two down on the counter and left Ben ring them up.

"You know, I've never been in here. My dad used to buy records for me here before he...I just never thought I'd have the strength to come in here. I figured my dad wouldn't want me to stay away. I learned to have the strength now, thanks to you Ben." Joe's eyes shined bright with emotion different from what Ben had ever seen before. Ben couldn't tell what it was though.

"You're welcom-" Freddie interrupted the blond, exiting the back room. 

"Well look who it is. It's little Joey!" Joe didn't take to that well, a frown fell on to his face and he glared at Fred.

"Freddie don't baby talk me, I'm not a child." His eyes lost the shine they had held and were falling more dull.

Ben watched the two and John who came out the backroom looking a little disheveled, but John always looked like that especially with his hair down.  
  
"I know that, darling. I was only trying to be funny. Why are you here anyway?" Joe slightly turned red, like if he told Freddie, it would be the end of the world. 

"I...I came to buy a record for my mom." Ben knew he was lying though he was buying one for his mom, that's not why he was there. Ben rung up his other record and bagged it. 

Joe's total was $24.25. He handed a 10 and 20 to Ben, getting his $5.75 back. Ben told him to have a good day and he mumbled something back to which Ben didn't understand. He rung up Freddie's items next and bagged them. Freddie paid his debit card and told them both goodbye when he left. Today had been a strange day.

"You okay? You look a little out of it." Ben asked John who was zoning in and out of the real world. John nodded and went to change the record.

"Yeah, I'm great." He replied, slipping the vinyl back into it's sleeve before place Aerosmith's Greatest Hits down to play.

There was something wrong with John but he'd tell him in due time.   
  


_Ding  
  
_

Ben picked up his phone and opened up messages.

**Punk👨🏻‍🎤**   
_Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't want Freddie finding about our friendship. If you're not careful, everyone will know with him. It's not like I don't want people to know I have a friend, it's just I know your friends wouldn't be very happy about it.  
  
_

**Me**  
 _It's fine, Joe. I understand. It's all fine._ _We'll have to tell them someday though._

**Punk** 👨🏻‍🎤  
 _Yeah, we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unoriginal that I put my old principal as the principal in this story. I miss him though and he was a great man🥺  
> I hope this story is enjoyable and thank you everyone reading it!  
> P.S. I sent a message to Brian and let's see how long it takes for him to reply. That's if we sees it or not :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter

One

Two

Three

When Tyler said, he'd make Ben's life a living hell, he meant it. Any chance they got, they would gang up on the boy. They would wait till he was alone and drag him off to take care of him. It's funny because Ben would always take it. Three punches to the face and Ben didn't even flinch.

There was no escaping the inevitable. Ben would just take the beating and wait till they were done so he could just leave.

He didn't even dare to fight back again. He might have been on the muscular side and strong, but not compared to Tyler. To add to that, one guy couldn't take on four.

When they finished bullying him and would leave him alone in whatever place they'd dragged him, he would finally breakdown. He'd never show emotion to them, he wanted to show he was strong.

His body was always scattered with bruises thanks to the jocks. His body was like a blank canvas and afterward, he became the Mona Lisa or something.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joe asked as they sat in Ben's room, working on their project. Ben had been quieter than he usually was. He had hardly said anything since Joe had been there. It wasn't like Ben.

"I'm fine." Ben replied, never looking up from typing. His eyes were glued to the screen.

Ben's body ached, he had to skip soccer practice just on account of the pain. He almost told Joe not to come today, but he still let him come.

"Ben..." Joe started but Ben cut him off.

"I said I'm fine." Ben said a little too loud and a little too cold. His vision was pulled to the boy and the look on Joe's face made Ben realize his mistake.

"Right. Fine." Joe closed his laptop and began to get up from the desk chair. "See you Monday."

"Joe, what about tomorrow?"

"Ben, I think you need some time to yourself, to figure out whatever's going on with you." Joe glared over his shoulder at the blond, his eyes said he was hurt. Ben didn't mean to raise his voice like he did.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice." Ben trying to apologize, he didn't mean to.

"I know you didn't mean to, but you really need some time to yourself." Joe watched out the door and Ben let him. Jesus, he was being a horrible friend. Ben had been so stressed that he acted before he thought.

He heard Joe's vehicle start up from outside and moved to his window. He watched him pull out of his driveway and leave.

Ben hit his head onto the wall and thoughts of him being stupid ran through his head.

Ben went to the bathroom and got ready for a shoulder. Ben looked in the mirror, as always, when he undressed to check on every bruise.

After his shower, he put his glasses on and he went shirtless as it was more comfortable yet every bruise, scratch, scrape, and cut was exposed. No one was there though to see them.

When he came to his bedroom, he landed face-first into his bed and began sob. He had been holding it back for hours and finally letting it go.

He didn't realize that the ginger stood at his open bedroom door. Joe had forgotten his jacket and came back for it. His own heart broke hearing Ben cry and seeing every bruise on his body. Who had done this to him?

Joe would have gone to him to comfort him but decided he needed space. He didn't want Ben to think he was eavesdropping or spying on him either. He would get his jacket another time.

He quietly made his way back down the stairs and snuck out the back door. He knew Ben would hear his Jeep when he'd start it up so he put it in neutral and pushed it out of the driveway like he's done many times sneaking out of his house.

He pushed it a little way down the street, always finding it easy. It was dusk and glad many people weren't out because they'd be staring at him like he was insane.

He finally hopped up into his Jeep and started her up, heading home with his mind full of thoughts.

He'd find out whoever was doing this to Ben.

Ben eventually crawled under his comforter and fell asleep. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep till his mother woke him up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Ben lifted his head and was blinded by the light filling his room.

"What?" How could it be Morning already? It was though because sunshine was spread all around his room.

"It's morning, I let you sleep last night. You missed dinner so I can't let you miss breakfast." Angela smiled at her son. When she came home last night, she had found him curled up in his bed already asleep, glasses askew and his upper body marked with ghastly bruises. It horrified her to see though and she knew exactly where they had to be from.

She pulled the blanket up on him so he won't get cold because of the A/C, placed his glass on his bedside table, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Ben tugged the comforter up, trying to keep his mother from seeing the bruises, remembering he was shirtless. He didn't know she had already seen them though.

"Too late for that, Ben. I saw them last night. You and I will discuss those at the breakfast table. Now come on down to the kitchen before the food gets cold." She shut the bedroom door and walked back down the stairs. Ben sat up and grabbed his glasses. He looked at himself in his long mirror as he made his way to his dresser to grab a shirt, having already slept in shorts. His body looked awful with the assortment of purples and blues scattered around on his skin.

He threw the Pink Floyd shirt over his head and hid the atrocities. He was scared of the conversation that was going to conspire once he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His mom knew of the past bullying and it broke her heart each time she thought about it. No mother wants their child bullied.

"I made waffles, hash-browns, and eggs." Angela spoke, her back to her son as she made her plate. Ben grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and began to place how much he wanted on his plate.

Ben sat at the table with his mom and waited for her interrogation to begin. She still didn't talk as they ate, she remained quiet. She finally spoke up when they both had finished their meal.

"I need you to explain to me how you got those bruises, Ben." Her hands were linked and her elbows rested on the table.

"Soccer, Mum." She just scowled and Ben knew he knew better than to lie to her.

"Don't lie to me, Benjamin." Her voice became sterner; Ben took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry...they are from the jocks at school. They don't like me and bully me because... I'm different." There was no other way to put it aside from straight forward.

Angela's breath caught in her throat, this couldn't be happening to her baby again. They needed to stop this.

"Ben, why have you told me?"

"I didn't need you worrying."

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry. Have you told a teacher about this or someone to stop this?"

"No, that would only make it worse and I'm doing fine on my own to take care of it." Ben wasn't taking care of it the right way. If you consider Ben just letting them beat him as taking care of it, yeah definitely not the right way.

Angela knew that he wasn't doing anything to fix it, his body said otherwise. If her son isn't going to do anything then she would.

"First thing come Monday morning, I'm calling the school." She stood up from the table and took their dirty dishes. Ben began to hear his heartbeat echoing in his head.

"Mum please no! It will only make it worse!" Ben had jumped from his chair and grabbed her arms, looking her straight in her eyes.

"It will only get worse if you don't do something about it." She pulled herself from his grip and left him there froze in place, a headache beginning as his brain ran at 100 mph.

Ben felt sick to his stomach. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and reached the toilet in time. All of his breakfast came up as he heaved out his entire stomach. When it finally stopped, he wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and flushed.

He rinsed his mouth out at the sink and splashed water on his face. His hands were shaking when he was looking at them. He'd never been more terrified in his entire life.

—

Joe parked his car on the side of the road and walked down to the record store. The little bell dinged as he entered.

"Welcome to Breakthru Records." John greeted his back turned as he sorted through the records.

"John, can I talk to you a minute?" John turned around to face the teen. He'd only met John twice once at one of Freddie's shows two years ago and he saw him Tuesday when he came in. He had changed and John barely recognized him. John missed his father, Joseph was always a nice man and was always polite to John when he came in. He was so sad when he heard of his passing.

"Yeah, what is it, Joe?" He left the records alone and made sure Joe had all his attention.

"My birthday is Monday and I was wondering if you'd maybe let Ben have an off day. He's really the only friend I have and I'd like it if he could come to celebrate my birthday with me." Joe rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. He chewed the inside of his lip, his bad habit, as he waited for an answer.

John knew how lonely Joe had been over the years because Freddie would always tell him about him. John knew how he felt though, losing his father at such a young age. John was devastated when he lost his own father. A 10-year-old should never have to go through that, a 15-year-old neither.

"I'll give him the day off, he deserves to be there than here." John gave him a big grin and Joe's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, John!" Joe beamed excitedly.

"How old are you going to be?" John asked curiously as he walked over to the counter.

"18, I'm finally going to be an adult." Joe couldn't believe he was finally going to be a legal adult and be able to buy video games or movies with an 18+ rating. He had already panicked when he went into a store alone a couple of weeks ago and didn't realize Rocketman was rated R. When the cashier asked for his age, his heart pounded. Luckily, the cashier didn't know why it asked that and he got away with it.

"That's a big step," John started, proud of what he was able to do, "Joe, pick an album. Since your birthday is coming up, I'm giving you one as a present."

Joe couldn't believe John would do something nice for him like that. Even though John offered, Joe felt like he couldn't do that. It was so generous but John didn't have to give him one free.

"John, you don't have to-" John cut him off.

"Joe, I insist." Joe finally understood he couldn't say no and looked around the store. Since John had sorted the records, Guns N' Roses' _Appetite For Destruction_ stood out. Joe had always asked for the record for Christmas yet no one ever bought it for him.

"I'll take this one, John." Joe said as he walked back up to the counter, and John wrote it down so he'd know to restock the album.

"It's yours then, Joe." John gave him another smile.

"Thank you so much, John." Joe felt so happy that someone had done something nice for him. No one had really done anything nice for him in years.

"You're welcome!"

—

Ben laid in bed the whole day, under his comforter, hiding away from the world. If he hadn't acted out in front of Joe, he would be here and they'd be working on their assignment. He also wouldn't have let himself fall asleep and let his mother find his wounds.

He feared Monday, panicking every second. What would happen when Tyler finds out that he'd been told on? He'd be destroyed. They'd kill him.

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues~_

Ben peaked out from under his blanket to see who was calling. He should have known who it was because he only had that ringtone for one person: Lucy. His mind was in internal lockdown so it didn't comprehend it at first.

"Hey." His voice sounded weak from crying, but he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Ben. Sorry to call, I know dickhead is mostly there, but when does he leave?" Ben didn't like her calling Joe that and rolled his eyes, glad she couldn't see it.

"He's not here, I've been sick." Lucy's end was silent for a second.

"Ben, your mom texted me on Instagram. She told me that I need to come to talk to you." Lucy's tone of voice was unlike anything he's heard from her before.

"Lucy whatever she told you-"

"It's too late, I'm already outside." The phone beeped, the call ended. He heard a car pull up and the doorbell ring. He buried his head under his pillow and wished he could disappear. He heard his mother's voice as she greeted the blonde and heard the footsteps as they came up the stairs. His door creaked when was opened and clicked when it was shut again. He felt the dip in his bed as the girl sat down.

"Ben." Lucy placed her hand on the lump under the blankets, trying to assure him it was okay.

Ben reluctantly pulled himself out of his little comfort zone to look at the girl. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, and his skin was pale as all color was drained from it.

"Ben," she began as she looked at his appearance, "You look terrible."

"I feel it too. I just wanted to be left alone. I'm fine, okay?" He flopped back his head hitting his pillows.

"No, you're not fine. Something's been wrong for a while now. You've been distant and quieter. Please tell me what's wrong." Every day, she's watched him drift off and become less involved in the conversation. He acted as if he was running from something. His behavior was different and everyone noticed.

Ben didn't have words. His eyes just filled with tears again. He sat up completely and slid his shirt off. Lucy audibly gasped at what she saw.

"Who did this?" Ben remained quiet, "Ben, who did this? What is Joe? I'll kill him." She growled, jumping up.

"What?! Lucy, no! Joe didn't do this! It was Tyler Callahan and his group. He's been doing this for nearly a month now." Ben's voice dropped and he refused to look into Lucy's eyes. Lucy couldn't believe it, this was going on for weeks and Ben didn't go for help.

"Tyler did this to you? Ben, why haven't you gone for help?" Lucy's eyes began to well up at the thought. Ben was too sweet of a guy to be bullied. He didn't deserve it.

"I didn't need help, I could handle this by myself." Lucy gripped his shoulders and made sure they made eye contact.

"Letting them hurt you is no handling it. You need help, they will not get by with this. I will not stand for it."

"Just telling on them will make it worse, Lucy."

Lucy knew there was some truth to his words. Bullies never liked to be tattled on, they'd think you were just a snitch.

"We will look out for you, Ben, and we will not let that happen. Alright?"

Ben's mind was running again, what if they always couldn't be there for him? What if they'd still come after him with a friend around?

"Alright."

—

Ben chewed on his pen cap as the math lesson went on. His mom was going to call Mr. Greene sometime this morning and he never knew when. His foot tapped and he anxiously doodled on his paper.

_Buzz_

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to check.

**Punk** 👨🏻‍🎤  
 _Hey, I should have told you sooner, but my birthday is today. My mom is throwing a party for me and you are the only friend I have. I know you must feel awful about Friday, but it's okay. Don't worry. You're also probably thinking you have to work tonight. Too bad, you get an off day so you have no excuse not to come. Unless something really really bad happens to a family member then no don't come because they are more important than me. If you are wondering, I talked to John so now you can celebrate with me :)_

Ben felt touched that Joe would do that. Ben thought, it must have been 2-3 years since any friend celebrated his birthday with him. He would be there without a doubt even if John told him no and that he couldn't have a day off. A friend is more important than a job.

Lucy saw him smiling when she looked over. He had his phone hid out of sight so the teacher won't see it but it was obvious he was looking at a phone. Whatever was making him smile, she was glad. She knew today he was out of his mind worried so she was glad he had something to cheer him up.

If she had known it was Joe though, she would have something entirely else to say.

**Me**  
Happy Birthday!!!🥳  
 _I'd love to come and I feel so horrible because of Friday. I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just going through something at the time. I'm so so sorry Joe. Oh man, that sucks that I don't have to work tonight. What a shame XD. Thank you, Joe, thank you for getting me a day off to hang out with you._

**Sent**

—

Ben didn't hear anything from his mom or intercom all day so he figured he was safe, that was until his phone buzzed. He thought it might have been Joe as they had a convo going on for hours now but when he looked over at the ginger, he was doodling. He drowned out Freddie's lecture as he opened up the message.

**Mum** 💜  
 _I got held up at work but I just got off the phone with your principal._

The next thing Ben's ear heard was each jock being called over the intercom. Ben swore his heart stopped and could feel Lucy's eyes on him.

"Ben, are you okay?" She whispered to him, leaning over. Ben was frozen and finally registered her words.

"Yeah." He gulped. He didn't notice the glance Joe gave him after he heard Lucy. He knew something was wrong and knew exactly what it was.

When history came around, nothing bad had happened to Ben yet. He knew though once they found him, he was done for.

Once Mr. May finished his lesson, he walked up to his desk and asked to go to the bathroom. He knew it was a bad idea, especially if he ran into the jocks out in the hall, but he really had to go.

Ben walked out into the empty halls and made his way to the bathroom. He made it safe and sound without anyone on his tail.

He didn't know though that Tyler saw him walk by his classroom through the window in the door and asked to go to the bathroom himself.

Tyler wasn't happy with Ben. He had got his quarterback position taken away and it was all Ben's fault. Tyler was pissed and ready to show the blond what happens to snitches.

Ben was washing his hands when the brunet walked him. His heart and stomach both dropped and he became nauseous. Tyler's face just read 'You're dead.' Tyler swung at him and he caught it, trying his best to hold him back. Tyler raised his other fist and Ben quickly dodge, Tyler's fist hits the wall.

Tyler cried out and Ben dropped to the ground while he had a chance to get away. He rolled across the floor and tried to get up, but Tyler grabbed his collar.

Joe looked at the clock, watching each second. Ben should have been back by now. Joe got up from his seat and walked up to Brian's desk.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He whispered and Brian nodded.

"Yes and check on Ben while you're at it." Joe returned a nod and walked out of the classroom. He walked to the nearest bathroom where Ben would definitely be and slammed open the door as he could hear struggling coming from inside.

Tyler had Ben pinned to the wall and his fist raised back.

"Tyler!" He yelled out and ran to the brunet. Tyler turned around to look and was deck directly in the face. Tyler was knocked to the ground and his grip on Ben was released.

"What the fuck, Mazzello?!" Joe didn't listen and connected his foot to Tyler's face. He grabbed Tyler by his hair when he was down and forced him to look at him.

"You or your posse ever come after Ben again, I'll let everyone know your secret. I don't like outing people, but you wouldn't leave me with a choice." Joe sneered, Ben just watched. No clue as to what he was talking about.

_Outing? As in he's gay? No it had to be something else._

"You'd just be outing yourself." Tyler hissed right back, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Well, unlike you, I don't care about my reputation or what people think about me. Now I suggest you get your ass out of here, Callahan." Joe raised his fist again and it was enough to get Tyler on his feet and out the door.

Joe stood up from squatting and immediately engulfed in arms.

"Joe, thank you." Ben's tears began to seep through Joe's shirt as he pressed his face into Joe's shoulder.

He hated to cry in front of Joe, but it was a force unwilling to stop.

"You're welcome, Ben." He placed his arms around the other teen and didn't let him go until Ben pulled back.

"Let's get you to the clinic. I'll take care of this issue, okay?" Ben wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that I keep adding my own experiences to fanfics because the Rocketman bit, happened to me. Just two weeks before my birthday last month XD
> 
> And I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues is the ringtone for my best friend so I keep adding things from my life lol.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mr. Greene?" Joe spoke as he knocked on the principal's office's door. He heard the faint 'come in' come from the other side and opened the door.

"Well hello, Joseph, what have you done this time?" Mr. Greene asked when he saw it was Joe.

Joe only came to the office when he was in trouble, but that was the case before. Now it was different.

"I'm not here because I'm in trouble, Sir. It's about Ben. He was taking longer than usual to come back from the bathroom so I went to check on him. I found him pinned to the wall by Tyler Callahan. He was ready to punch him. According to Ben, he already had hit him a few other times before I got there. Ben got him once right before he was pinned. Tyler wasn't happy that Ben supposedly told on him. I took Ben to the clinic to make sure he was okay. And sir, to get Tyler away from Ben, I punched and kicked him in the face. Now if you'd like to put me in detention or suspend me, I'm fine with that. I just know I did it to defend Ben. Tyler just can't get away with this after you talked with him." Joe finally finished his little rant and was waiting to hear the principal's response.

The older man stroked his bearded chin as he thought. Joe knew in his heart what he did was right so whatever punishment Mr. Greene would give him, he wouldn't care.

"Joe, you're not going to get in trouble. You defended your friend and I'm proud of you for that. Ever since he arrived here, he's changed you for the better. Tyler on the other hand, I already removed him from being quarterback, I going to suspend him and remove him from the football team entirely. I will not let bullying stand in my school."

Joe played his words over and over again in his head, "He's changed you for the better." Mr. Greene has noticed. Ben had been making him a better person, he made him feel like he mattered again. Joe was thankful for Ben. Joe was also thankful that he wasn't going to get in trouble, but he was thankful Tyler was. It also made him happy that Mr. Greene told him he was proud of him.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No thank you."

They both smiled at each other. Mr. Greene reached over to his phone and called the receptionist to call Tyler to his office. He allowed Joe to go back to class and while Joe was walking down the hall, he met Tyler. Tyler looked pale and Joe just smirked at him as he went along.

"Good luck." Joe teased as he walked by. Tyler had to be in too much shock to say anything because he remained silent.

"Joe, where have you been? And where's Ben?" Mr. May asked looking a little pissed. Joe hadn't realized that nearly 20 minutes had passed by, with 5 minutes left before school lets out.

"Brian, I'll tell you at the end of class." Mr. May listened to his tone of voice and realized something happened. He nodded and Joe went to his seat. Ben had left his stuff out and Joe decided he would put it all back in his bag after everyone left.

Joe played a game on his phone till school was over. He made sure everyone was out till he spoke up.

"I had to take Ben to the clinic and go talk to the principal." Joe said, walking over to Ben's desk. Ben had left his phone so Joe slid it into his back pocket.

"What happened?" Brian was worried and became on edge.

"He's been bullied for a while and Tyler Callahan wasn't happy he was told on. I found him going after Ben in the bathroom." He places the last thing in Ben's bag and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder then walked back over to his desk to throw his back over his other shoulder.

"Joe, that's great of you to jump in and stop that! I'm proud of you. And Joe, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Brian." Joe left the classroom and walked down the hall. He found Ben out by his car and he smiled when he saw Joe had his bag.

"I'm stupid sometimes, I can't believe I forgot my bag. I knew you most likely bring it to me so I just waited here. Thanks." Joe handed the bag to the boy and Ben dug his keys out.

"You're not stupid and you're welcome." Joe pulled Ben's phone out of his back pocket and handed it to him almost forgetting it. The smile on Ben's face faded and he looked sad.

"I'm sorry that I cried in front of you earlier. I was just kind of scared. Thank you for what you did." Ben fiddled with his keys. He would be forever in Joe's debt.

"Ben, don't apologize for crying. It's okay to cry. I was scared too. Tyler could have hurt you really bad if I hadn't been there. You're the only friend I have. I don't know what I would have done if he put you in a coma or something. You're so very welcome Ben, I'm just glad I got there in time." Joe smiled at him and it put ease in Ben's nauseous stomach. Before Ben could say anything though, Joe's last name was screamed out.

"Mazzello!" They both turned around to see Lucy stomping towards them.

"What is it, Boynton?" He snarled at her, wondering what in the hell she could want.

"Leave him alone. Whatever you are picking on him about, stop it and get away from him." She pointed her finger right in his face and he smacked it away. She always just assumed the worst about him.

"I was bringing him his bag he left in history class, so get off my case, Princess." He towered over her, but she showed no fear. She stood there with her arms crossed, glaring back at him.

Joe took his leave and sauntered over to his Jeep that was just a few parking spots away.

"Lucy, he really was just bringing me my bag. Tyler came after me again and I went to the clinic. He was just trying to be nice because I didn't come back to the classroom." Lucy would take what he said though.

"Joe doesn't know how to be nice. Not anymore, just stay away from him. I'll talk to you later." Lucy walked off too, to her own car. Ben stood there in the same spot, trying to comprehend everything she just said. He looked up to Joe's vehicle and Joe had to window rolled down.

"Follow me." Joe mouthed, rolling his window back up. Ben gave him a thumbs up and got into his car. He looked at Lucy, she was still walking to her car. When he looked back at the school, Rami, Allen, and Gwil were heading out.

He followed Joe at a distance as they left the parking lot, not to be suspicious, and got closer the farther they were away from the school.

Ben listened to his music, staying as close as he could to Joe. He followed him to the outskirts of the town. Houses weren't as close like the suburb Ben lived in and they were all spread out. Joe gave his signal left and Ben did the same.

The road they had turned on basically led into a small forest. He followed him for two more minutes and Joe gave him a left signal again. This time, it was a driveway.

The driveway was long but not that long. The house he pulled up to was big and gorgeous. It had a bit of rustic charm to it.

He pulled in beside Joe and turned the key. He got out of his car at the same time as Joe.

"Your house is beautiful, Joe." It wasn't like Ben's plain old basic modern house, it was unique.

"Thanks, it was always my parents' dream house. Come on!" He followed Joe up the porch steps and through the front door.

"Joe! Happy Birthday!" Ben heard a female voice exclaim. All Ben saw next was Joe was almost tackled to the ground.

"Ack! Mary! You're choking me!" Joe was struggling to break free from her grasp.

"Oops sorry." Mary apologized, letting him go. The girl didn't look much older than they did.

"Mary, this is Ben. Ben, this is Mary, my older sister." Joe spoke, a hand on his throat as he took deep breaths.

Mary and Ben shook hands and greeted each other. Joe asked her where their mom was at and she told them she was in the kitchen. The two teen boys walked down the hallway to the kitchen where they found Joe's mom cleaning up after cooking.

"Mom!" The woman lifted her head and smiled.

"Joe! And you must be Ben!" Just like Mary, the older woman shook his hand as well.

"Yes, ma'am. I am." Joe leaned against the door frame as the two conversed.

"Joe has told me a lot about you. You don't know how happy I am to learn that he has a friend. He's been so lonely for a while and you helped fix that." When Ben looked over at Joe, he was blushing. It was every mom's job to embarrass their child though.

"I'm glad that I can have a friend like him." He looked directly at Joe when he said that and Joe's heart skipped a beat. Joe's face always expressed how he felt and he looked overjoyed. His beautiful eyes were shining again.

"I'm glad he has a friend like you, Ben. I just hope you won't treat him like those others did."

"I promise I'd never hurt him like that, Mrs. Mazzello." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh honey, you don't have to call me that. You're welcome to call me Virginia or Ginnie."

They continued their conversation as they helped Virginia out. She asked them to take the food out to the back yard and set them on the table out there. When walked out the sliding glass door, his eyes met a pool.

"You have a pool?" Ben always wanted a pool but never had one.

"Yep, now come on. Let's get you some swimming trunks." Joe smirked and grabbed his arm, dragging him back into the house, down the hallway, and up the stairs.

Joe's room was not as messy as Ben would think it would be. It was fairly neat. His walls were black along with the ceiling and were covered in posters of rock bands, he had a giant comfortable looking beanbag in the corner, a big flat-screen TV on his wall with an entertainment cabinet underneath, a nice desk and gaming chair, and his own bathroom. There was also LED strung around the room.

Ben felt like he had just walked into Hot Topic.

"Welcome to my lair." The auburn announced falling down into his beanbag.

"This is awesome." Ben spun around, taking in everything about his room.

"Thank you. Also, would you dare believe that the walls in here used to be this light green color? I don't know what I was thinking at the time." Joe let out a chuckle and jumped up from the comfy beanbag.

"We can't stay up here long. We have to head back down soon, I have to do something quickly."

Joe walked over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of swimming trunks. He told Ben the one pair might fit him because they were too big on him. They were plain black compared to the other pair the ginger held. They were black with flames.

Joe told Ben he could change here in his bedroom and he would be in the bathroom. Ben was okay with that and Joe went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ben undressed and tried on the trunks, they fit him perfectly. He walked over to the full-length mirror Joe had, and all his wounds were still there and exposed. He knew they wouldn't be gone that quick but he wished they disappeared overnight. He grabbed his shirt quickly to hide his body from his sight.

When the bathroom door opened, Ben had to take a double-take. Joe's hair was normal, with no eyeliner, and no piercings. He looked normal.

"What? You think I'm going to go in a pool with all that on." He chuckled, "I'll be honest with you. Only a few of my piercings are real. My lip, nose, and ear cartilage are all fake. Mom wouldn't let me get any more real ones. Both of my eyebrows and my ear lopes are the only real ones. Don't want to wear them in a pool either."

Ben continued to stand there in shock. His mind was trying to process this new version of Joe. Joe nor Ben's gang had never shown him pictures from the past so this look was new to Ben. He was so used to the edgy punk look that he almost thought he was dreaming.

"Yes, I look like a normal person, now quit staring." Joe covered his face as he walked by, a tint of pink settled on it.

Ben was probably making him feel self-conscious because that wasn't his usual self and probably didn't like looking like that.

Joe's sleeveless shirt was so him, the Metallic logo spread out on the front and the cities and dates of concerts on the back. It fit his body so well.

Once they reached the back door again, a new person was out there with Mary and Ginnie. He looked younger and like the other family members. Joe didn't tell him he had a brother or anything and if that's his little brother why isn't he at school?

"Ben, this is John. He's my little brother." Ben smiled and waved at him and the younger boy returned the favor.

Joe explained to Ben how John was home-schooled. He chose to be once their father died. He preferred being home with their mom and helping out around the house. John's friends missed him but were sure to come to hang out with him.

Angela had thought about homeschooling Ben once due to all the bullying, but she always had to work. His father was always working too, but it wasn't like he'd teach him. Ben didn't like the idea of homeschooling for himself and glad he never was.

Virginia brought the last thing out and told them to dig in. They had ordered pizza since that what Joe had asked for. She also had chips and dip, sodas and water, and his birthday cake. The icing was black and red on printed on top was the Hermit from inside Led Zeppelin's fourth album. Instead of saying Led Zeppelin in red font, it said "Happy 18th Birthday, Joe!"

Both teens grabbed paper plates and grabbed a slice or two of the pizza. They both sat in the poolside chairs and soaked in the sun. The weather was great today, sunny and not too hot.

Once everyone had finished eating and were ready for dessert, Ginnie lit the candles. They sang happy birthday to Joe even though he didn't want them to. Mary went and got the ice cream, having left it inside afraid of it melting.

Everyone had their slice and ice cream continued to talk and enjoy the sun. Virginia made them wait 30 minutes despite the myth being proved wrong long ago. Joe had an idea as they waited. He ran into the house and ran back out with a deck of cards. He challenged Ben to War and began to shuffle the cards. They went to war several times but in the end, Joe was the winner.

"Okay, you can swim now!" Virginia shouted from the back door, taking the food back in. Joe was the first to jump up. He yanked his shirt off and ran to the deep side.

"Joseph! No Running!" Ginnie yelled, laughing at the same time, but Joe didn't listen and dived directly into the water. Ben pulled his shirt off, walked around the pool, and stood on the edge. Joe reached the surface and held out his hand.

"Help me out." Ben shook his head and sighed. For a split second, he thought he saw Joe eyeing his body. He was just seeing things though.

"I'm not falling for that." Ben moved to walk away from the edge, but Joe grabbed his leg. Ben fell back, tumbling into the water. He accidentally swallowed some water and was going to personally smack Joe once he swam back up to the surface.

Joe was already out of the pool and sitting on the edge when Ben opened his eyes. Joe was doubling over from laughing and Ben had to admit, it was kind of funny.

Ben swam to the ladder and climbed out. Joe hopped up from his spot and ran. Ben chased after him.

Ben was just a bit quicker than the ginger and was able to catch him. He wrapped his arms around the auburn and threw them both into the pool.

When they both came up, Joe splashed him with water and swam to the shallow side. Ben dove under and Joe looked around to where he went, not thinking to look under the water, only above. Joe was pulled under before he could react. The ginger came back up coughing.

"Alright, you win." Joe was defeated and sunk back under to push his hair back out of his eyes.

"I knew I would." Ben knew he shouldn't but as Joe got out of the water to jump in, he let his eyes linger. Ben never realized how broad Joe's shoulder or how prominent the muscles of his arms were. He had such a fine body.

Ben quickly looked away so he wouldn't be caught staring. Ben just pushed the thoughts he just had to the back of his mind to hide them away.

Every second he spent with the auburn caused his attraction for him to grow. Joe was straight though. Like Ben said to himself before, Joe had never shown any signs of being LGBT+. He only had shown an attraction to girls. Ben knew he shouldn't assume either but sometimes Joe would give him these looks and they sent butterflies down into his stomach.

Joe came closer and closer to becoming his best friend every day and beginning to have a crush on the redhead would just make him worse. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Hey Joe, can I ask you some?" The two sat on the edge of the far corner of the pool on the deep side, dangling their feet in.

"Of course."

"What did you mean by outing Tyler earlier? And what did he mean you'd just be outing yourself?" Joe gulped at the question and hesitated to answer it, well his half anyway.

"Tyler is a closeted gay."

If Ben had been eating or drinking something, he would have just spit it out or choked on it. That wasn't something he was expecting. He thought about it after the fight earlier but determined Joe meant something else.

"Are you serious?!" Ben held back from snickering but a few escaped. He was just shocked. He didn't mean to laugh.

"Yeah it's weird, isn't it? He's usually the one that bullies gays." Joe's voice held a hint of resentment, but Ben didn't pay much mind to it. So Tyler was bullying others so he could cope? To blend in? To hide?

"It is and you never answered the other half." Ben was so curious as to why Joe was seeming to avoid it.

Joe sighed.

"He has a secret about me. I'm not really comfortable about telling anyone so if it's okay, I'm keeping it to myself." Ben felt bad for asking now.

What happened that was so bad to not be about to talk it? Joe wasn't a psychopath, was he? But if it was about Joe being gay or something, Ben would be here to support him.

Ben didn't question him any farther. He didn't want to be pushy and invade his privacy. That's not what a friend does.

John and Mary finally came out to join them and dared them to a battle. Mary called she wanted Ben because he looked strong. Ben let her hop up on his shoulders and John got on Joe's. Together, Ben and Mary won just on the fact that Ben was a bit stronger than Joe so he could keep her steady more.

John asked about his bruises and both Joe and Ben had to explain where he got them. They all were sympathetic about the story. It was okay though, Ben knew they were healing.

While John and Mary would be battling out and they were helping keep them steady, Ben and Joe got so close together.

_His lips look so soft._

_His eyes are so beautiful._

_He's beautiful all together._

Since Ben let his mind wander, he lost focus and Mary was knocked down, taking him down in the process. It was Ben this time to start coughing up water as he accidentally inhaled some.

"Aren't so big and strong now are ya?!" John maliciously laughed, feeling like the king of the world at this very minute in time. Ben smiled and continued to cough the water out of his lungs. John slid off Joe's shoulder and Joe moved over to Ben who moved out of the pool and was hunched over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just swallowed a little water." Ben grinned to reassure him and the smile Joe gave him made his heart stop. It was sweet and caring. Ben was in love with it.

"Just don't die on me now."

"I'll try not to." Ben gave him a wink jokingly and Joe pulled away from their eye contact to affectionately shake his head. There was a slight pinkness dusting his nose and cheeks again but once again, Ben didn't pay any mind to it.

Ginnie brought some towels out for her kids and Ben so when they were done swimming, they could dry off. Ben didn't swim for much longer due to getting tired out and was ready to get out. He grabbed one of the towels and threw it around his shoulders.

Joe was surprised he was getting out so earlier and said he could go on for hours, possibly just live in the water. Joe floated on his back and relaxed there as they continued to talk.

Eventually, Joe did get out. Ben was almost completely dry by the time. Joe grabbed a towel of his own and they went inside to change.

Joe let Ben take the bathroom to change first. He offered the shower to Ben but Ben declined it, telling him he'd wait till he got home.

Joe, obviously already home, went ahead and showered off after Ben was changed. Ben dropped down in the beanbag, which he had been dying to sit in, and played on his phone.

It only took Joe about five minutes and he was back out, dressed in a baggy shirt Def Leppard shirt and shorts with his real piercings back in.

"You almost look like a punk VSCO girl, dressed like that." Ben teased, after looking him up and down.

"Oh fuck off." Joe chuckled, waving his hand as he moved to his bed. Ben watched him fall flat back and hit the bed bouncing up an inch. Joe just sat right back up though, crossing his legs and looking downright adorable.

"I can't believe I'm 18 now. It feels like it wasn't that long ago I was 8." Joe looked off into oblivion for a second then faced the Brit, "So when's your birthday? Never asked. I heard the conversation between you and Lucy that one day, but you never said your birthday."

"It's January 2nd and I can't believe you remember that conversation." Ben, of course, remembered her pestering of wanting to know what to get him when the time came.

"You are a Capricorn, I could sense it!" Joe seemed a little energetic, something Ben had never seen from him. Then again, Ben still hasn't seen the most sides of Joe.

"Yep and right now, you're showing your Virgo." The little ball of energy gave a great big grin at Ben's words.

"You know they say Virgos and Capricorns supposedly are meant to be best friends." Joe was right, but the two signs are supposed good romantic matches as well.

"Yep, I know that too." Ben got up from his spot after looking at the time.

"I guess it time for you to head home." Joe slouched, looking a little sad. Ben thought about it for a second. He didn't have to leave.

"I can stay if you want me to."

"You could...spend the night...if you want." Joe fidgeted with the edge of his shirt as he asked the question. It had been a long long time since anyone spent the night with him.

Ben didn't mind at all. He'd have to go home to get clothes though. Joe could ride with him. It wasn't that far.

"I'd love to Joe, I'd just have to go home to get clothes first. Wanna go for a ride?" Ben grabbed his keys, shaking them. Joe beamed and jumped up, grabbing some socks to slide on and his checkered Vans.

Joe then stopped,

"Wait, I have a better idea."

And that's how they found themselves in Joe's Jeep, no top on. The brisk night air felt swaying around them as they drove back to town. Joe let Ben be in charge of the music and his playlist it was.

They turned the music down when they pulled into the neighborhood, but it didn't stop the fun they were having.

They entered through the back door and found Angela in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey boys," She smiled, waving, "Happy Birthday, Joe!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Angela just flicked her wrist.

"Dear, you're welcome and you don't have to be so formal. Angela does just fine." This boy was so much different now than what she was told about in the past and here recently, Ben only had good things to say about him. Angela was so proud of her son that he could bring the ginger boy out of his shell.

She asked Ben about how school went and both boys told her. She was shocked yet relieved that Joe was there to help. She couldn't thank him enough for watching after her baby. This whole ordeal would be over with and she couldn't be happier.

Angela was indeed fine with Ben spending the night with Joe. She didn't mind one bit. The two ran up the stairs and into Ben's room. Ben got everything he needed and told Joe he could go back down and talk with his mother while he took a quick shower.

The redhead was fine to go back downstairs and talk with Angela. She was so kind and generous to him, even though Ben had probably talked bad about him in the past. He promised he'd make that up.

Joe and Angela were having a nice little conversation when Ben came down, his bag thrown over his shoulder. Ben kissed his mother on the cheek and they told her goodbye.

"Drive." Joe bluntly said after Ben closed the door on their way out.

"What?"

"Drive." Joe tossed him the keys with no explanation, "I wanna do something I've always wanted to try."

Ben just went with it, he threw his bag in the back seat and hopped into the driver's side. Ben's playlist was playing through the speakers again. Joe didn't do anything yet and Ben didn't know what he wanted to try.

When they finally got out of town, Joe stood up. It scared Ben for a second but he finally knew what Joe was doing. Joe stretched out his arms and his hair and shirt blew in the wind. He laughed and felt more like the king of the world than his brother did earlier.

Ben hummed along to Take Me Home by Phil Collins as it played, and admirably watched Joe enjoy himself. Joe threw himself back in his seat once he saw a car coming, but he'd just marked that off his bucket list.

Ben glances over at him, Joe's hair was windblown. He looked like the happiest person on the earth! Ben remember just a few weeks to a month ago when Joe always held a frown or sour look on his face. Now he was smiling like a mad man and his face held life. It made Ben happy to know this was all thanks to him. He had brought life back to Joe, made him enjoy life again.

Ben pulled into the same spot Joe had his vehicle parked before and they raced inside. Joe let Ben take his bag up to his room but pulled him right back downstairs.

According to Joe, when he was still friends with the group, they came to his house. When Joe pulled him into the basement, he saw why. Unlike Lucy's basement with a TV, surround system, and Foosball table, Joe had a home theater, pool table, air hockey table, and two racing arcade machines. Not to mention, the surround system seemed so much better here than Lucy's did.  
There was also a bar that had a popcorn maker.

"This is amazing, Joe! Holy Shit!" His blew Ben's mind. He'd never seen anything like this in real life. He always wanted to have something like this at home, but his dad didn't want to waste his money.

"Yeah, years of work was put into this room." Joe remembers when his dad surprised John, Mary, and him with the arcade machines. His dad had a friend who ran an arcade and was selling them to make way for new games. Joseph wanted to get the systems for his children more than anything. Joe was 13 at the time, he felt like it was only yesterday with the memory fresh in his mind.

"Care to race?" He asked the blond, pulling himself from his memories. Ben nodded vigorously and jumped in the opposite chair than the one Joe had been standing at.

The two ended up staying up to almost 3 am. They wouldn't have gone to bed if it hadn't been for Virginia telling them to. Joe never had a curfew, but she just wanted them to go to bed because they were just a little bit loud in the basement. Virginia had never seen her son so energetic in a long time. Even with John, he never got this hyped up. She was happy to see him happy again.

"Just don't move on top of me because I will push you off the bed." Joe joked, getting comfortable under his comforter and hugging his body pillow.

"I'll just hit you with a pillow then." Ben threatened right back, his back turned towards the ginger. Joe scoffed and snickered.

Ben was out in a matter of minutes, tired out from swimming and from staying up late. He slept surprisingly better than he thought. Your body when it's in a new and different environment supposedly stays partially awake in case there is any danger and to keep you alert. It's why you can't sleep as well away from home. Ben's body said screw it though. It needed deep sleep.

When Ben woke up, it was 5:25. It was earlier than he would normally, he usually woke up around 7:20. He nearly was just short of two hours of sleep. Maybe he should go back to sleep.

He went to reach for his phone only for something to hold him back. Still, in his half-asleep mind, he hadn't noticed the body clinging on to him till now. Joe had his arms around Ben and his face pressed into his chest. Ben looked around for Joe's body pillow and found it nowhere to be found. He must have knocked it onto the floor as he slept. Then Joe must have latched on to Ben.

Ben felt his body heat up. Here the boy he was starting to gain a crush on was holding on to him as he slept, looking innocent as he could be. With him being so close, body to body, Ben felt a desire grow in him and not the good kind either. Not the little sweet romantic one that began forming in his head like several times before, but a sexual desire.

Fuck, he didn't need this right now. He couldn't believe he was just being turned on by Joe holding on to him. He shouldn't be turned on! This was his friend: a friend that was probably and definitely straight, a friend that would probably find him disgusting if he were to feel the problem arising.

Ben wasn't meaning for this to happen, but he couldn't stop it either. Now he was fully awake and need to get out of Joe's arms. He very gently and carefully slipped from Joe's arms. Ben let out a breath of relief when he didn't walk up.

The blond looked on Joe's side of the bed and found the body pillow on the floor. He picked it up and carefully placed it next to Joe.

Joe looked so cute as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Staring didn't help Ben's problem and made it worse. He moved to the bean bag and tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. He had to do it no matter how embarrassing it was.

Ben got back up and moved to the bathroom. He shut the door quietly and locked it. Ben did a weird thing and sat in the bathtub, for reasons that even left him. The tent in his shorts was now impossible to miss.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He whispered to himself as his hand slid into his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP!  
> Also this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote for any story. I can't promise ever chapter will be this long, but Imma try to at least keep them about 3000 words if I can.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Joe woke up on his stomach, his body pillow to his side. He raised his head slightly and noticed his bed was empty. He sprung up, thinking Ben had left. He began to panic but then he found him sitting in his bean bag with his laptop out. Joe clutched his chest as his heartbeat went back to normal.

Joe grabbed the pillow that he had had his face pressed into and threw it, startling Ben. Joe suppressed his laugh and smirked.

"Joe! Don't do that! You nearly killed me." Ben wasn't expecting his typing to be interrupted by a pillow hitting him. He almost had a sheer heart attack.

"Drama queen." Joe replied, his feet hitting the floor as he got up.

He checked his clock and it was 6:49. He brushed his hair out of his face will his fingers and stretched.

"Am not."

"Are too." Joe patted his way to the bathroom, needing to pee. Ben rolled his eyes and put his laptop to sleep. He got it out to do some work, needing to take his mind off of the dirty thing he had done. He wasn't proud of it, but a teenage boy has to do what a teenage boy has to do. It wasn't going to go away on its own.

Ben slid his laptop back into his back and flopped onto Joe's bed face-first, wishing he could go back to sleep to take his mind off things. Ben knew one certain thing that would take his mind off things. He'd need to talk to Rami about it later or John. Probably, definitely John. John was old enough. Ben had enough money.

"Are you going to lay there or get ready for school?" Joe asked, walking out of the bathroom completely unaware of what happened in there while he was asleep. Ben groaned and pushed himself up. He had just got comfortable too.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his extra pair of clothes. He went into the bathroom and changed. Joe was sat on his bed with a cat in his lap when he came back out. Joe had changed too: ripped black jeans, black graphic tee, leather jacket, etc.

"This is Smokey, she's really sweet." Joe stated, watching Ben eyeball the cat. Ben had never had a pet before, his dad would never allow them to. He liked cats, but he always wanted a dog.

Ben slowly brought his hand to her head and she rubbed up against it. She was a loud purring cat and very affectionate just like Joe had said. She made Ben smile, as ever pet would.

Smokey moved from Joe's lap to Ben's, making herself comfortable. Ben asked where she was last night. Joe didn't know, he figured that she was curled up somewhere sleeping. She just showed up scratching on his door a minute ago. She loved Joe the most according to the whole family.

Joe left the room for a minute, saying he had to go do something.

Ben was alone, his thoughts there to antagonize him. He still felt sick with himself, why did he do what he did? He hunched over, his elbows on his knees, and placed his face in his hands. He couldn't believe himself.

"You okay?" The continuous purring and thoughts interrupted by two words. Ben rubbed his eyes and moved his head.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Ben internally punched himself.

_Stop lying to everyone._

_What else do you want me to do? Be honest with him? "Hey, I jerked off to thinking about you in your bathroom this morning!" Yes, that's real subtle. Well done. Brilliant._

The two headed down for breakfast as Virginia was making French Toast. She told the two that there would be enough for seconds if they wanted any. A groggy 15-year-old was soon to join them; Mary had headed back home the night before, having to work the next day.

John laid his head on the table and waited till a plate was made for him as the two older teens took what was already made.

It didn't take long for Virginia to have more ready for John. By the time they’d be finished, there could be seconds if they wanted any. If they didn't, more for her. John was bound to have seconds though. Still in puberty and a bottomless pit, but yet staying so skinny. Joe had been the same way.

Doesn't every teen boy going through puberty eat a lot? They all had heard the "He's a growing boy" several throughout their life.

"Ginnie, these are delicious!" They were absolutely perfect! She was a divine cook.

"Why thank you, Ben!" Those comments always boosted her self-esteem and made her feel better about her cooking. She wasn't a natural cook, it took her long years to practice and perfect her cooking.

She heard Ben mumbling something, it was incoherent due to his mouth being full but she knew he said you're welcome. She was really liking this Ben. He was respectful, friendly, and charming. She wanted to tell Joe to go for him but decided not to so she wouldn't embarrass him. Even alone he'd turn red as a tomato and would definitely scream "Mom!"

Joe probably didn't even like him like that and Ben most likely didn't either.

She remembered in 5th grade, Joe had a big crush on Lucy then in the 7th grade, it was Rami. There was no denying her son was bisexual to anyone who asked. She'd tell them to fuck off if they had any negative thing to say. She was there to support her son.

She especially wanted someone nice for her baby. She wanted the best for him. She wanted him to love who he loved.

"Mom, we got to go! Have the rest for you and John!" Joe exclaimed, after looking down at his phone, realizing it was later than he thought. Ben and Joe grabbed their backpacks and raced out the front door.

"Race you to school!" Joe challenged, running to his Jeep.

Ben thought about how dangerous that was. He'd seen articles about teens that had got cocky and wanted to race, ending up getting hurt or killed. If they didn't wreck, a police officer could catch them and Ben wasn't looking to pay a fine today.

"That's dangerous, Joe." Joe stopped standing halfway out of his vehicle. He stared at Ben for what felt like almost a whole minute.

"Pussy." Screw it, Ben wasn't going to let that comment fly with him.

"Oh, now it's on, bitch!" Ben shouted, running to his driver's side.

—

Luckily, the two did not die that day. Ben obviously beat him just on the fact that Ben had a broken yellow line and took it, passing the redhead.

Joe texted him to meet him under the stairs case at break, needing to ask him a serious question.

Ben broke away from his friends, telling them he needed to go use the bathroom. He wandered down the halls, a million thoughts running through his mind on what Joe could ask him.

"Quickly!" Joe whispered, peaking out from under the stairwell. Ben sped up and ducked up to join him.

"What did you need?"

"Okay so I meant to ask you last night and I didn't feel like asking over text and I knew I'd forget again if I didn't ask now." Ben stood there patiently waiting, giving Joe the look of 'go on.'

"Can you ask John if, I don't know, I can get a job there at the record store?" Joe didn't break eye contact with him as he asked, twisting the rings on his fingers.

Of course, John would give him a job. John would be elated to have Joe working with them. It would also mean that John might even get breaks more often for himself.

"I'll ask and if you want, you can come by the store tonight." The ginger just looked more nervous.

"He wouldn't give me an interview, would he?" Ah, that's why he was a little scared. Ben didn't like interviews either. In most interviews he did in the past, he didn't end up getting the job.

"He didn't give me one so I don't see why he'd give you one." Ben smiled and his reassurance seemed to calm down the older boy a lot.

"Good. I think I get nervous because some places in the past have turned me down on how I look and dress. I know John probably wouldn't be one of those people, but I still freak out." That was ridiculous to turn down a person on how they look, it was completely biased.

The one restaurant in town, Ben heard that if you have any visible tattoos, they wouldn't hire you. Another wouldn't let their employees dye their hair. It's not "work-appropriate." That is so stupid. Tattoos and colored hair doesn't make you look bad and the way Joe dressed didn't make him look bad. Everyone is unique and companies and businesses need to learn that.

"Joe, he will not turn you down. I'm sorry that businesses in the past couldn't understand your uniqueness but John does, and so do I. You'll definitely get to work with me." Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, and Joe's face seemed to turn a shade darker.

"Ben, I-" The bell rang, interrupting Joe, just like the day at his house went his mom interrupted him.

"Sorry, what we're going to say?"

"I was just going to say thanks. Um, We best be getting to class." Joe left Ben standing there in the shadows of the stairs. Ben felt like those words were never what he wanted to tell Ben. It always seemed like he'd panic and change what he was going to say.

Ben shook his head, he just imagining things. It was his mind playing tricks on him because he wanted Joe to be telling him something else, he wanted to hear him say he liked him. Ben doubted that would ever happen though.

The two past notes back and forth in history, making sure Brian wasn't looking when they did. Brian would have their heads.

Joe doodled a few drawings for him and they were really good. They were better than what Joe could do.

"And who can tell me what the Maginot Line is?" Brian asked, after flipping over the slide to a picture of the Maginot Line and pulling Ben's attention from the note he was scribbling on. Ben raised his hand.

"Yes, Ben?"

"The Maginot Line was the defense line that the French spent 1.5 billion on to protect them from German invasion."

"Very Good B-" Joe cut the 28-year-old off.

"Yeah but you see where that got them. They all turned out so shocked when German just walked right around the line and invaded French through Belgium." Joe knew it was a horrible thing but he couldn't help but laugh. It was just so ironic to him. It felt like one of those signs you'll see on a sidewalk that says "Sidewalk closed." You just walk around it. That's how the Maginot Line felt to him.

"I see you've been doing your reading, Joe." Mr. May was astonished by Joe.

"Nope, I've just been keeping up with my memes." For the first time in a long time, Joe had made the class laugh. He never felt so accomplished with himself as he did at this moment.

Brian was laughing right along with his students, finding himself looking at history and WWII memes often in his free time. He missed Joe's little sarcastic jokes like he used to give in freshmen year. It was good to see him being more involved with the class.

Brian continued with his class and ended up at the end of the lesson looking at memes with the class as he wasn't that old and boring. He could be...hip.

_"Don't ever say that." Brian thought to himself. That's a one-way ticket to being old and boring, to be uncool, to being cringy._

—

Ben parked his car and walked across the street, carrying a drink tray. He threw open the door and spun around.

"Your drink has arrived, your majesty." John laughed, watching Ben be a dork.

Ben placed the drinks on the counter and John thanked him. There were three coffees though, who did the third belong to?

John took a sip of his espresso, really needing it after a long day. He perked up after the first sip, feeling more energized.

"So Joe wants to know if he can have a job, here?" Ben finally came out with it, sipping on his frappe.

John would love for Joe to work in his store. They need all the help they can get. John would never oppose it.

"He absolutely can!" John thought to himself, why hadn't Joe asked before? He had had that help wanted sign up for a while, long before Ben started to work here.

All John could figure was maybe this place brought him memories of his father and couldn't bear to come here. Maybe this place was now something that he wanted to be near because it did remind him of Joseph. That's all John could figure because similar things happened to him.

John after his father died, he couldn't stand coming home sometimes. It reminded him too much of his father and it hurt him so much. Most nights, he stayed with his grandmother. As he got older, he needed to be there because home is where he felt closest to his father and he needed to stop pushing that away.

If that was the case, then he was proud of Joe to overcome that problem.

Joe did show up, maybe 10 minutes later. John was in his office at the time and Joe looked entirely nervous. Ben sat at the counter and pushed the coffee towards the redhead. Joe grasped the cup and took a gulp of the now luke-warm beverage.

Ben was never one that could stand coffee just dark, he needed there to be sugar and so forth.

"You sure you don't want any milk or cream for that?" Ben kept some in the office refrigerator just in case. Joe just shook his head. 

"I'm lactose-intolerant." That was weird because Ben just saw him eat ice cream the day before.

"You just had ice cre-"

"Yeah, I know but what you failed to notice was it was dairy-free. It was made with almond milk." Ben was kinda shocked, he hadn't noticed and it didn't taste any different. It was really good.

Joe wished he wasn't lactose-intolerant, he just wanted to be able to enjoy foods without dying afterward. Why would God put such a criticality on this earth? Joe loved real ice cream and he just felt punished for eating it.

John reemerged from the office and Joe tensed up. Joe glanced at Ben with a face that read, 'did you ask him?' Ben just smiled and looked at John. John held a paper in his hand and Ben knew it was an application form. John held it out for Joe to take.

"Yes can work here, like I did Ben, I just need your information." Joe took the paper and relaxed, becoming ecstatic. He once was finally getting accepted for a job. Joe smiled the biggest smile and Ben saw that spark in his eyes again. Ben loved seeing Joe so happy. It warmed his own heart and Joe was so adorable when he was overly giddy.

John swore he could cut the tension between the two teens with a butter knife, it was so thick. There was something there, he could sense it. There were feelings; his gaydar was picking up something.

Joe couldn't stay long and had to leave. Ben told him he'd text him later and Joe left feeling so satisfied with himself. John had to ask Ben a serious question and could now ask with Joe gone.

"You like him, don't you?" Ben's eyes grew wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

As Ben began to stutter and stumble with his words, John knew his observation had been right. The blond obliviously had a crush on Joe. Ben was red and landed his head on the counter covering his face.

"Yes..." Ben mumbled, can't believing John could see it. Could that mean Joe could see it or anyone else?

"Well, I think you'd two would be cute together." John wondered if he was the first to know. Had Ben kept this to himself and was struggling to finally come to terms with it? I don't think that anyone wants to fall in love with their best friend, it just happens.

Ben thought about him and Joe together. He would treat Joe so well. They would be cute together: the cliche situation of a punk and a nerd just sounded like it came straight out of a fanfic.

Ben remembered a couple of years ago when he was in the Supernatural fandom, he read a Nerd!Dean x Punk!Castiel fanfic. He forgot about its existence till now. It was the cliche enemies to lovers trope. He realized that was how his life was turning out right now. Joe was the Cas to his Dean.

God, he's sappy.

Ben changed the topic not so soon after. He could finally ask his question he had been waiting all day for.

"Hey John, could you do something for me?

"Of course." Ben pulled the money out of his wallet and laid it down on the flat surface in front of him. John raised an eyebrow. 

"Since you're over 21, can you...buy me somethings?" John knew what he wanted as almost every teen wanted some. John was quite addicted himself so it wasn't like he could or wanted to say no. 

"Yeah, cigarettes or vape?" John asked plainly, sliding the money in his hand. Ben thought about it, not being able to decide. 

"Uh, both." 

"Any specific brand? flavor?" 

"Marlboro and the vape, just surprise me." Ben knew it was not a good time to be getting back into his addiction but he just wanted a way to feel calm.

He loved the smell of newly lit tobacco and wanted to try a vape. He wanted to see how different it was from his usual. 

He was a teen and teens make bad decisions. He already made one bad decision today. What was another going to cause?

John left and said he would be right back, the smoke shop was just around the corner. Ben fidgeted, he felt stupid yet again. Why was he buying nicotine products again after he told himself no more? He felt like he didn't care anymore. It's what helped him and it's what he would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben, no! Sorry, it serves its purpose as well :(  
> Also I miss history class, I've made Brian to be a little bit like my history teacher. I'd give anything to be in that class again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It's spicy😜

Ben worked on his homework; it was late and he had got home not too long ago. It had been a week since the day of his two bad decisions.

Ben knew he was falling in love. It was one-sided though. There was no way on Earth Joe was going to like him back.

Ben brought his vape to his mouth and inhaled, the taste had been surprisingly good. He loved the taste of cigarettes, but Peach Ice wasn't so bad. A little earlier, He'd been acting stupid and had been trying to smoke tricks but got choked. He just laughed it off, calling himself a dumbass.

Ben was starting to get drowsy, nodding off. He decided to put his homework on hold and go to bed. He slipped out of everything except for his boxers, placed his glasses on his bedside table, and turned off the lights. He finally could get some rest.

Ben didn't have a hard time falling asleep, he was out within a few minutes. He found himself in a dream though.

_He was making out with someone, soft little moans leaving their throat. He noticed they were grinding against him._

_Ben slid his hand down their torso and cupped their crotch. Fuck, they were hard._

Before he could notice, the dream flipped over.

_Ben was fucking the boy on all fours. With every thrust, the boy let out some amazing sounds, sounds Ben hadn't heard in a long time._

_"Ben!" The familiar voice moaned. Ben knew that voice. Ben's eyes trailed up the back of the boy and he saw the red hair._

_It was Joe._

_Fuck._

_All the little sounds Joe was making were perfect, Ben just wanted to hear some much more._

_"Fuck, faster." Joe breathed out, panting._

_Ben's dream-self sped up his thrusts, gripping the redhead's hips a little tighter. Ben threw his head back, Joe let out a scream._

_"There!" Joe was drooling it seemed. Ben hit his prostate and Joe muffled his scream. Ben wondered if he would really be loud like this in bed._

_Ben was close and Joe had to be too. Ben continued to fuck him, getting sloppier by the second as he was reaching his end._

_His dream-self snaked his hand around Joe's erection and pumped it. Neither was going to last any longer. Joe came first after screaming out Ben's name._

_Ben continued to thrust into him through his orgasm. Ben followed him and..._

Ben woke up, sweaty and hard.

Fuck, he couldn't believe that dream just happened. It was like the universe was teasing him: "Haha, you wanna be with him, but you can't!" Ben groaned and pulled his sheets back.

He slipped his boxers down enough to release himself. He gripped his cock and bit down on his lip.

His mind ran back to the dream. The sounds, the sights, the feelings, Ben wished it could come true. Ben pumped his erection and continued to think about the redhead.

Ben's mind trailed back to see him in his swimming trunks. Joe's body was perfect, so smooth, so soft looking. And Joe's lips: How soft would his lips be? How would they look wrapped around his cock?

Shit.

Ben's breathing was labored and groans were leaving his throat here and there. He hated his dream for antagonizing him. Every day, he grew to want to be with Joe more. He had fallen for the redhead and fallen hard.

His loud breathing echoed around the room as he jerked harder. He could feel the dam inside him about to give. His cock twitched and before he knew it, he had come all over his hand and lower stomach.

Ben sat there, catching his breath before he'd go clean off. He felt a tinge of regret but it wasn't much to bother him. He was a horny little teen, he can't control what arouses him and gives him a boner. Just knew it was going to be painful if he didn't take care of it. Ben grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before he left his room, needing to feel clean.

As he sauntered back from his room, he decided he couldn't sleep anymore. That had woke him up completely. The time on his phone read: 4:47 am. He didn't have to be up for another 3 hours. He tried to lay back down but he just couldn't fall back asleep. He tossed and turned for about 5 minutes before deciding he had enough.

He grabbed a flannel and his pack of cigarettes, then slid out the window. Ben liked how his window would lead him out on the roof. It gave him a place to come sit and think. He could watch the stars, listen to the sounds of the night, and just take a break from the world.

He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and held it with his lips, lighting it. The first few drags gave him comfort, calming all of his senses. Sitting on the roof was also a great place to smoke. His parents wouldn't catch him, they wouldn't be able to smell it in the house. He knew that it was bad for you, you hear it on almost every ad. It wasn't going to kill him instantly. He didn't smoke often, only when he was stressed. He started smoking because the other boys at his private school got him into it. He found it affected him, making him feel better. Still didn't make it any safer.

Ben kept his eye on the early dark morning sky, he waited for any shooting stars, but none were to be seen. The stars twinkled and shined; it was always hard to think about but cool that most of those stars are dead and it just the light still traveling to Earth. He wondered which were dead and which were still burning.

Angela, as Ben grew up, would point out the constellations to him. She even had had an astronomy book and would show him the pictures of the constellations. He always loved doing that with his mother. They stopped doing it though as he got older and her work got busier.

Maybe he should drag her out here onto the roof some night. He should bring Joe up here too, that's if he'd be able to stay over. It would be a cool place for the two of them to hang out.

When his cigarette came to an end, he decided to go back inside. Only 10 minutes had gone by so Ben still had a while. He didn't know what to do. He ended up just laying back down and resting there. Occasionally, looking through social media. By 5:30, he heard his parents getting up to get ready for work. He decided not to bother them, knowing they'd be preparing to leave. Angela didn't have to be at work till 7:00 but his dad had to be there by 6:30. She, most of the time, would make breakfast for Ben to eat when he'd wake up. She wanted to make sure he'd at least ate breakfast.

He heard his father be the first one to leave, the front door shutting and the sound of his car's engine roaring to life. His mother didn't leave for another 15 minutes so he got up to join her for a bit.

"Oh! Morning Ben! Didn't expect you to be up so early." Angela wondered why he was up, he usually slept to 7 something. She wasn't complaining though, it was nice to have a little company.

"Couldn't fall back asleep." Ben rubbed his eyes, the light of the kitchen kind of blinding him. Angela sipped on her coffee, trying to drink the rest of the cup before leaving.

"I'm sorry, darling. There are some apple breakfast pastries in the oven for you. I thought you might like them." Angela finished her cup of coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"Thanks, Mum." Ben grabbed a plate from the cabinet and got the pan out of the oven. They looked really delicious. He let them cool for a minute then took a big bite of one. They were heavenly. Nice thing to get this morning.

It wasn't shortly after, Angela had to say goodbye to her son and get to work. Ben was now left all alone in the house, an hour and a half of time left before he'd leave for school. He really had no idea what he was going to do. He went and got dressed and ready to leave.

He sat in his room and just lost himself in thought. He'd been planning for a while of a way to get Joe and Rami back together as best friends. He'd heard the two talk about each other and Ben wanted to do something. He finally planned it out. Tomorrow when Joe comes over, he'll invite Rami over. The details weren't all set but that was good enough for now.

He had 20 minutes now and just decided to go down to the closest gas station. He knew he'd be tired later so he was going to buy himself an energy drink. He walked around to the back of the building to the drinks and grabbed two Ultra Violet Monsters, it being his favorite flavor. He paid for them and went back to his car. He arrived at school at 7:50, the usual time.

He was going to tell Joe of his plan later, hopefully, Joe would be down with it.

—

Joe thought it was a good idea so Ben felt relieved that he did. Just they'd have to think this out well. When the following day arrived, they were ready. They had it all planned out, now they just had to make sure that it would go as planned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Joe wanted Rami back in his life more than anything, but what if Rami didn't want him back? What if it all backfired?

"It will, trust me." Ben had to believe it would work. Joe nodded, continuously thinking about what he was going to say first.

They hid Joe's jeep in the garage since it was empty for now and they went up to Ben's room. Ben texted Rami and he said he was on his way.

"He'll be here shortly." Ben said, placing his phone down.

Joe was nervous, he wanted his best friend back, but he was afraid of Rami being cruel to him before he could get a word out. He'd gone two years without the older boy, he missed him so much. Hopefully, he'd give Joe a second chance. That's all Joe's wanted.

Ben saw how anxious Joe looked so he held his arms open for him. Joe didn't react immediately but walked into Ben's arms after he finally processed it. It was nice and comforting, taking his mind off his worries for a minute.

They heard Rami pull up not a minute later. Joe pulled back from Ben and hid behind Ben's open door. Ben had left the front door unlocked like he always did when Rami or one of the others came over. It was so they could just walk right in. Rami came in and walked up the steps. He swung his keys back and forth, before throwing them onto Ben's bed.

"Hey what's up?" Rami greeted throwing himself into Ben's chair, spinning in it like Joe always did.

"Nothing much, just wanted you to come hang out with me." Ben sat on his bed, now playing with Rami's key chains. He wondered how long this conversation was going to go before he'd bring up Joe.

"I was bored so I was glad when you texted. I thought Joe was supposed to be here tonight." Rami didn't see the redhead or his jeep so did he bail on Ben again?

"Oh, he is." Ben bluntly said, serious as he could be. Rami was confused and didn't understand till Ben's door closed. Rami jumped up and snapped his head around to both of them. Was this a trick of some kind?

"Hey, Rami." Joe said softly, giving a small wave and smile. Rami didn't return the favor, neither Ben nor Joe could pick up his emotion or what he was thinking.

"What do you want?" It was in a way hissed, something they were kind of expecting. It didn't hurt any less though.

"Rami, please just hear him out. He wants to talk to you." Ben shoved in, jumping up from his bed. He was afraid Rami wouldn't give Joe the chance and would run out on him. Ben was standing in a way to block his door. He would rather be safe than sorry.

Rami was upset. He had missed Joe but it wouldn't make up for how Joe had treated him. He was still very hurt. He stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Rami, I-I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past. I know sorry can't fix anything but what else am I to say? I can't take back the things I did-" Rami cut him off.

"You pushed us away and acted like we were nothing!" Rami exclaimed, causing Joe to jump some. Joe never liked people yelling at him. It caused Joe to lose his cool for a minute.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I didn't treat you like nothing! Y'all treated me that way! I was a kid who had just lost his dad. A few weeks afterward when I still needed you guys, you were always busy or something. You were doing something with Lucy, Gwilym had to study, Lucy would leave me on read. I don't think she meant to, but I wasn't myself and you just worsened it. You guys made me feel invisible and weren't cared for, that's why I lashed out! That's why I was so angry and harsh. You were the ones to push me away first!" Joe was on verge of a breakdown, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He tried to start this off nice but Rami changed that quickly.

Rami stood there frozen. He looked back on all that had happened and he could see how Joe had been right. Rami should have been there for him more. He never meant to make Joe feel that way. He hadn't even noticed anything till the redhead was treating them differently. They were only trying to give him space at the time. Shit, why didn't he sit down and talk to Joe about this years ago?

Rami felt embarrassed and angry with himself. They should have known better. Rami can't imagine what Joe had to go through. He didn't even know what to say.

Ben started to get anxious when Rami hadn't said anything in return. Rami looked at his feet, refusing eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Joe. Why didn't you talk to me about you feeling invisible? I would have never wanted to make you feel that way. You knew you could always come to me."

"You were always with Lucy though. I'd ask you to come over and you'd tell me you already had plans with Lucy." Rami thought about it more. Lucy and he had just got together at the time, they were together a lot. He always promised Joe he'd make it up to him, it seems he never did though. Rami couldn't come up with anything to say, he might have not seen the problem then, but he sees it now. He had no reason or explanation for their actions. He had nothing to justify them, they were all in the wrong.

"Joe, I'm sorry. God, fuck, I'm so fucking sorry." Rami couldn't believe how stupid he was. He's treated his best friend awful for years, it was never Joe's fault. He couldn't take back all the things he had said to Joe when the redhead lashed out. He could never take back the lies he spread, well Lucy had spread. He could never take back those two years. The least he could do was fix their friendship and try to make it up to him.

Joe was tense when Rami threw his arms around him. He really didn't expect it to go like this. He slowly relaxed and went with it. He would have to make up for the awful things he said though. He only said the things he said because they were treating him awful.

They both had done each other wrong. Hopefully, now they could have each other back.

Ben was happy but never had heard Joe's point of view. Joe never talked about it, only telling him about his defense mechanism. When Lucy told him the backstory, she always made it seem like Joe just turned his back on them.

Ben could understand losing a parent who you were so close with could affect you. You would become a little harsh sometimes, but you'd never mean it. They should have understood how Joe felt.

"I miss you." Joe whispered, tears streaming down his face at this point, clinging to Rami like he'd never see him again.

"I miss you too." Ben felt accomplished now.

—

"So you guys have been friends for a while now? Makes sense why Ben doesn't say anything back when Lucy says something back about you. He used to before when, I guess, you were still trying to push him away." They all had sat here for an hour catching up on life. Rami ordered a pizza so they could eat while they talked.

"Yet. Right under your nose," Joe laughed, taking a bite out of his last pepperoni slice, "and I didn't want to hurt him either so that's why I tried to keep him away. Didn't work, did it?" Joe jumped up from his spot on the floor, wrapped his arm around Ben's neck, and gave him a noogie. Ben laughed and was tried to shove him off.

"No, it didn't." Rami saw the friendship between the two and it was amazing. He was so glad that Ben was a friend to Joe when he had nobody else. He disregarded the warnings they gave him in past. He helped Joe, he gave him a friend. He hadn't seen Joe so happy in years. Ben was Joe's happiness it seemed.

"Hey, you guys what to play a game?" Ben asked curiously, finally getting Joe off him. They were both down. Ben had the perfect game for them. He got up and walked over to his TV stand. He turned the TV on and grabbed a controller. He switched the HDMI setting over to the second and turned on his Nintendo Switch.

"How's Smash Bros sounds?"

"Hell Yeah!" Rami exclaimed, taking a joy-con from Ben. Rami handed the second one to Joe; the blond had a pro-controller so there was enough for the three of them.

**_Choose your character!_ **

"Definitely Samus!" Rami exclaimed, picking his girl. She was his favorite.

"Marth is best." Ben stated, smirking. Marth was his main.

"Such losers: Sonic for me." Joe clicked the hedgehog, knowing he was the best character to play. He knew he was rigged too.

"Pfft, both of you are so wrong." Rami giggled, "Prepare to be beaten!"

Rami ate his words after the first round, being the first to be knocked out of the game. It was now up to Ben and Joe.

"What?! No!!" Joe yelled as Ben had defended him. He couldn't have just lost to a pretty anime boy.

"I am the champion, such weaklings." Ben teased as they went on to start a new match. Joe won the second round, as he should. He rubbed it in their faces.

It was nice having both of Ben's bestest friends over and Ben was so happy to see Rami and Joe friends again. He'd be able to sleep tonight knowing he had done a wonderful thing.

Rami stayed another hour, Joe and Ben giving him one winning.

"You guys let me win that." He whined while laughing. Joe winked and gave him a thumbs up. He jumped up from his seat and hugged Rami. Rami hugged him back and pulled away to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. I promised my mom I'd be back by 6:00." Joe and Ben understood, it was totally fine.

"Bye Rams!" Joe waves and Rami waved back.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Ben said; Rami opened the door and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He wished he could stay longer, but his mother would be all over him wondering why he wasn't home when he said he'd be.

"Well, that was fun." Joe said, sitting down beside Ben on the bed. Ben nodded, it was fun. He couldn't wait till they could all hang out together again.

"It was. Now are you up for another round?"

"Absolutely!"

As they played, Joe watched Ben's moves and learned to counteract them, winning each time.

"And you've beaten me again." Ben gave a breathy laugh, completely amused. Joe was good at this. He was apparently so much better than him.

"Hooray to me!" The redhead beamed, it went quiet after that.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for getting me my best friend back." Joe smiled, it looked sad and happy at the same time. It was sincere.

"You're welcome, Joe. You deserve to have him back." Ben smiled back, his green eyes staring into Joe's hazel ones. Joe just stared right back into them. They just looked so full of life. He loved those eyes, they were gorgeous.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Joe whispered, an expression of adoration plastered across his face. Ben blushes as Joe continued to stare. Before he could reply, Joe had cupped his face and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cruel author, aren't I? To leave y'all with a cliffhanger?😉   
> Anyways, I waited forever to write this chapter and it's finally here. You're Welcome! I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I feel bad, here’s the chapter a day early so you won’t have to wait another day. Also fair warning: there’s going to be smut😜

Ben couldn't process it. Was this really happening?! Joe's lips were on his and he was in shock. He wasn't able to move. 

Joe pulled back and could read the emotion on Ben's face. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done th-" Ben shut him up, their lips connected again. Ben was kissing him back and his worries faded. Ben cupped Joe's own face. Ben thought he was dreaming again, but this was real. Ben pulled back first, his forehead resting on Joe's. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Ben breathed out with a slight chuckle. Ben was still in complete awe, he just kissed the boy he was in love with. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that either." Joe replied, he had just made his dreams come true. His heart was beating out of his chest. 

"Can I...?" Ben asked before he made another move. Joe nodded but stopped him.

"Hold on," Joe pulled his fake lip and nose ring off and placed them in his jeans pocket, "Don’t want you getting caught on those. Now you can." 

Ben laughed, moved forward, and placed their lips together again. It was sweet and slow. He moved his hand to the back of the auburn's head and held him closer. The kiss got deeper with each second. Joe slid his hand back to Ben's cheek and continued to move in sync with the blond. 

He had dreamed about this for weeks, he wondered how Ben's lips would feel, how he'd kiss him. He got to feel that now. He was kissing Joe as he'd never been kissed before. Joe's first kiss wasn't the greatest and this surpassed it by far. 

Ben could hear his blood pumping through his veins.

_This is happening, this is happening, this is happening!!_

They broke apart again and Joe made him slide up farther on the bed so they could be more comfortable. Ben's back rested against the headboard and Joe straddled his lap. The next kiss was more passionate and quicker than it was slow. Ben's hand slipped up Joe's back and under his shirt; Joe's hands just rested on Ben's chest. 

"Ben, can we...?" Joe sheepishly asked when he pulled back, blush covering his face. He looked so cute. Ben knew what Joe was asking, he wanted it but didn't want Joe to feel pressured into it. 

"Joe I don't want you to feel pressured into-" Joe cut him off.

"I want to though, for so long. Since the day I laid eyes on you." Joe smashed his lips onto Ben's, not letting Ben get a word out. Since the day he laid eyes on him? Ben felt his heart skip a beat. Joe had wanted him ever since then? They broke apart once more.

"Is it okay if I...?" Either of them didn't even have to finish, it was like they could read each other's minds.

"Oh please do." Joe sighed, tilting his head. He wanted Ben to mark him, he wanted to feel the sensation it would leave. It would give him something to look at later, reminding him this all had really happened.

Ben trailed down to his jawline and further down to his neck. He let his teeth graze over the skin and a small moan left Joe's mouth. It sounded just like it had done in Ben's dream. Ben littered his neck in marks, finally getting the chance to. He got to the neckline of Joe's shirt which stopped him. He moved to the edge of Joe's shirt and pulled it over his head. 

He kissed his way to Joe's collar bone leaving a few marks there, absolutely adoring it. He began to feel his jeans get tight and knew Joe felt it too. Ben continued moving his mouth further down the redhead's chest, flicking his tongue across Joe's nipple. Another small moan left the older boy. He was extremely sensitive.

"Ben..." He whined, feeling his own jeans tightened. He could feel Ben's half-hard erection under him and started to grind down on it. Ben swore and continued to give attention to Joe's chest. He snaked his hand up to Joe's other bud and pressed down on it. 

Joe threw his head back and bit his finger so he wouldn't be so loud. He knew how loud he could get. He didn't want to sound like a slutty whore. Ben looked up and saw Joe suppressing his sounds. He moved his hand up and grabbed Joe's hand, moving it away from his mouth.

"Don't. I wanna hear you." He liked hearing the sounds Joe made, they were cute and quite frankly, a big turn-on. Joe nodded, his entire face turning bright red, probably enough to compete with his hair. Joe averted his gaze. 

"You sure? I was told once that I sounded like a slutty whore and it's made me embarrassed ever since." Ben could choke whoever told him that, Joe didn't sound like a whore. That was just a mean thing to say to someone. 

"You do not, you sound so cute and perfect." Ben reassured him, lifting his chin and kissing him again. Joe melted into the kiss, his mind now only focusing on it and not the past. Ben was treating him so well, unlike others before. 

Ben moved his hands further down Joe's torso, trailing to the waist of his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, relieving the pressure. Joe moved his hips up and shimmied his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now, you better take some clothes off. I don't want to be the only one half-naked." Joe joked, getting off of Ben for a minute. Ben laughed and jumped up from the bed. He tugged his shirt off, his muscles flexing as he did. It was enough to take Joe's breath away. His body was fucking perfect. Ben was muscular but not as much as he wanted to be. He thought about weight lifting recently.

Ben slid his pants off along with his briefs. Joe's breath was taken away even more at the sight of the blonde, he was so much bigger than him. 

"Fuck." Ben smirked at the redhead's comment, watching Joe just stare at him. He crawled back into the bed and Joe straddled him again. 

"Shall we resume where we left off?" Ben asked cheekily, biting his lip. 

"Oh God, yes." Ben's hands moved below Joe's navel and slid into his underwear, gripping his cock. Joe let out a hearty moan. Ben had him in his hand, which only happened in his dreams. 

Ben slowly shoved his boxers down and let Joe kick them off, now completely undressed. He raked in Joe's body, every inch of his body was beautiful. He slowly pushed Joe back on his bed, Joe's head almost at the foot of the bed. The blond was going to make sure that this was going to be perfect. 

When his breath hit Joe's cock, a shiver went up the ginger's spine. Ben dragged his tongue across the head before taking him into his mouth. Joe let out some pretty sounds as he worked him into his mouth. Joe could feel Ben smirking around his dick. 

Ben began to suck, getting an instant reaction from the older teen. Joe's fingers combed through Ben's blond hair, gripping it. Ben moved one of his hands to cup Joe's balls, teasing him slightly. Joe's lungs heaved for air. He was astonished by Ben. He pulled his mouth off the auburn’s cock and swirled his tongue around the head. 

Joe watched him, the sight was so hot. Ben’s mouth just fit around him so perfect. He could feel himself hit the back of the blond throat and the younger boy didn’t even flinch. He had to be a pro at this. The redhead was nowhere as good as Ben is, he thought to himself.

Ben moved his fingers lower, grazing Joe's hole. Joe let out a louder sound than he made before.

"Ben, you keep this up," Joe took a deep inhale, "you keep this up, I'm gonna come." 

Ben pulled back and whipped the saliva from his lips which were now red. 

"We can't have that now, can we?" Ben joked, pulling a breathy laugh from the ginger.

"No, we can't." Joe had to get up for a moment, but his body wouldn't let him. 

"Bottom of my backpack, pencil case, condoms and lube." Joe stuttered, a breath between each phrase. He knew Ben could still be able to move his body, unlike him. His legs had turned to jelly.

"Prepared, aren't you?" Ben was curious, why did he have the items? It wasn't like it was any of his business anyway.

"You never know when the pretty blond boy is going to fuck you." That went straight to Ben's cock. Had Joe really been prepared for him? Fuck, he couldn't believe this. 

Ben slid off the bed and dug through the backpack, finding the little bag quickly. He pulled the two items out and returned to Joe. He told Joe to stay right there, he didn't have to move. He threw the condom to the side for now but opened the lube. He squeezed some onto his finger and Joe spread his legs wider. 

Ben's pointer finger circled Joe's hole, and slowly pushed into him, causing Joe to gasp. He worked his finger in and out until Joe told him it was okay to add a second. He pulled his finger out and added more lube, just to prepare Joe good so he wouldn't hurt him. He slid his middle and pointer finger this time. Joe gripped his comforter, needing something to grappled onto. Ben pumped his fingers in and out till he hit Joe's sweet spot. 

He knew when he found it because Joe arched his back off the bed and a breathtaking sound left his mouth. He added another finger, aiming for the redhead's prostate. Joe whined and gripped the sheets under him tighter.

"Okay-I think I'm ready." Ben pulled his fingers out and pulled Joe up, making him sit in his lap.

"I want you to ride me so you can go at your own pace, okay?" Joe nodded, panting. 

"Okay." Ben grabbed the condom he laid to the side and opened it. Joe took it from him and slid it over his cock, then grabbed the lube. He pumped Ben's erection a few times, making sure it was completely covered. 

Ben made sure Joe was ready and Joe slid down onto him. Fuck, he was big. He filled him so greatly. Ben gave time for Joe to adjust, holding onto the auburn's hips to stabilize him. When the older boy was finally okay, he pulled himself up and back down.

He started out slowly, speeding up as he went. Ben matched with his rhythm, thrusting up. Joe held on to Ben's shoulder for balance as he moved. 

"Ben~" Ben loved hearing him say his name, it caused his heart to flutter. It was beautiful hearing it come from his mouth as he made him feel good. 

Ben thrust in a new angle, a broken moan came from the redhead. 

"There!" Joe kept his pace, angling his hips so he’d hit the same spot each time. Such an arrangement of moans and swears were falling from Joe's lips. His beautiful hazel eyes were blown and filled with lust, his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead, and his eyeliner was beginning to smear from his eyes.

Ben could sense Joe was starting to tire out so he flipped him onto his back, sliding out for a moment then right back in. The new position gave Ben a better angle and quite possibly, a better view. He can never get over how fucking gorgeous Joe is.

Joe wrapped his arms under Ben's and placed his hands on his back. Ben could feel his nails dig in, it didn't hurt though. Joe cried out for Ben to go faster and Ben obliged. He quickened his pace and fucked quicker and deeper into the ginger. 

Joe wasn't sure how long he was going to last, he thought he was going to come just by looking at the blond's body earlier. He had to last though, he didn't want to come too early. He bit his tongue, trying to refrain, but each time Ben hit his prostate, he reached closer and closer to his climax. 

"Ben, I can't last much longer." He whimpered, his brain becoming scrambled. 

"I won't either, fuck." Ben groaned. Joe was so tight around him, he surely wasn't going to last any longer. He pressed his lips to Joe and the kiss was hot and needy. He slipped his tongue into Joe's mouth and Joe whined. 

Ben's bed creaked and hit the wall as he sped up faster. They pulled back from the sloppy kiss and were breathing heavily. Joe was so close. He couldn't hold on any longer.

"Ben!" Joe's hold on Ben tightened and he came all over his stomach. That was enough to push Ben over the edge, spilling into the condom. He pulled out of Joe and threw away the condom in the trash can beside his bed, then fell beside Joe. Both panting and trying to catch their breath while they felt like they were on top of the world. 

"You're so good. You're so fucking good." Joe breathed out, laughing. Ben chuckled and slipped the sheet, under the comfort, over the both of them.

"So are you." Ben complimented him, kissing the tip of his nose. Joe smiled and pecked his lips. Neither could get a word out now, just laughter. Joe scooted closer to Ben and Ben wrapped his arm around him. Joe laid his head on Ben's chest and traced a circle on his collar bone.

"Ben, I've tried to tell you so many times. Each time, I've been interrupted. I guess now is a good time to tell you." Joe lifted his head and stared into those green eyes he so much adored, "I'm in love with you." 

Ben's heart skipped a beat again. All those times, Joe was trying to tell him. Ben knew that it was always something else Joe wanted to tell him but never could get it out. Ben cupped Joe's face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek.

"I'm in love with you too." Joe smiled and Ben smiled back, giving him a quick kiss. He brushed Joe's hair out of his face and just stared at him. He never got the chance to look this close to his face. Little freckles were speckled across his skin like stars.

"You're so beautiful." Joe's face was red again, never hearing those words ever said to him. It gave him butterflies.

"Thank you." It was shy and precious, he had absolutely lost all speech. Ben found it cute, it showed him how much it meant to Joe. Joe rested his head back onto Ben's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing. 

"You wanna hear that secret now?" Joe asked, ready to tell Ben. He wasn't afraid to now. 

"Yes." 

"This might be a bit weird, but the secret that Tyler said would out me was we did it together. That's how I knew he was gay. He was my bully, bullied me for so many reasons. One day, he was frantic and came to me. He wanted to know what it would be like with a guy. I showed him and he finally came to his conclusion." Joe didn't seem to be bothered with it, he was more laughing at it. Ben was surprised, that wasn't something he expected. 

"Wow." Ben laughed. He kinda got jealous a tad bit think about it, “and I’m sorry he bullied you.”

"Yep, and it's okay, it’s over with. I just can’t believe he bullied you though. Anyways, he threatened me afterward to not tell anyone. I think he had a big crush on me because there were so many others that he could have gone to. He also got mad at me when I turned him down for more sex. He tried for so many weeks to try and get in bed with me again. I was closeted and still am and didn't want others to know because I was already receiving enough bullying. It stopped though soon after and I was left alone. Looking back at it now, I shouldn't have done it. He wasn't that good. He said he knew how to fuck a guy but didn't do it well." Joe laughed with the last sentence. Joe was happy to help Tyler with finding his sexuality but it didn't mean he cared for him. Tyler was still an overall, pompous asshole who only enjoys torturing others. Joe would go back in time and stop himself if he could though.

"I can see why he would have a crush on you, you're gorgeous. Still, I'm glad you didn't give in to him and the bullying stopped for you. I can understand why you'd take it back as well. If you don't mind me askin-"

"Bisexual." Joe just smirked, happy to let Ben finally know. He was proud of who he was, just afraid to let others know. 

"I would have never guessed, you always seemed so straight." 

"Please, I'm as straight as a circle and I could say the same for you." 

"Well, I can tell you: I'm as gay as they come." Joe rolled his eyes and began to kiss him again. As much as Ben loved kissing Joe, he had a burning question.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Joe asked when Ben pulled away a few seconds later. Ben just chuckled and shook his head. 

"No, I just had something to ask. Did you really mean that earlier? Wanted me ever since the day you laid eyes on me?" Joe shyly smiled and looked up to the ceiling, really wondering if Ben wanted to hear his mushy backstory.

"Yes, that day you bumped into me and I saw your eyes, your face, I found you absolutely breathtaking. I might as well consider it love at first sight. I'd sit in the parking lot to make sure you'd get to your car safely, I stare at you when you were looking, I'd doodle you in class, and I'd think about you each and every night. Oh God, that sounds creepier than it should have been." Ben felt all warm and fuzzy, the words bringing him even more happiness. That explained why Joe was still in the parking lot when he came out and he was genuinely flattered by it all. He found it rather adorable then he did creepy. It was only natural that when you were in love with a person that you would want to protect them, looking at them, and thinking about them.

"Aww, and no it doesn’t. It sounds cute. I'm sorry to ask, but did you treat me awful because you were in denial and didn't want to hurt me?" Ben thought it was an important question, Joe didn't only push him away from being friends. Joe felt like he'd hurt the blond.

"Yes, I grew more in love with you and I wasn't just scared of hurting you, I was scared of hurting myself as well. I was trying to push myself away from you, knowing I could probably hurt myself. It could have turned out one-sided and I would have been in misery. Being enemies was going to keep us both from getting hurt, but the more time I spent with you, I couldn't be mean to you anymore. I craved to be in your company and just being an ass to you was just going to make you not be around me. I finally learned that I could relax around you and had nothing to worry about. You were nice to me when I wasn't to you. I didn't want to treat you terrible anymore." Joe sniffed, his eyes watering. He couldn't explain why he did what he did the best but hoped Ben could understand what he meant. Ben saw he was about to cry, he was going to put an end to that. 

_Oh no! I didn't mean to make him cry!_

He moved onto his side and pulled Joe to his chest, kissing the top of his head. 

"Please don't cry, Joe. It's okay," He rubbed his back to comfort the ginger teen, "I understand, I was afraid it was going to be one-sided and I was just going to hurt myself. I began to understand the pain you must have felt, the fear of trying to trust someone else after already being hurt. I began to love having you around once you started to loosen up, I could tell you needed me. You needed a friend. I've promised myself that I will always be here for you, ever since that day. I promise that now to you."

"I will always be here for you too." Joe's voice broke as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. He just had the time of his life and now he becomes emotional. Ben continued to comfort him, now playing with stands of his fiery hair. 

"Joe?" Ben asked, his voice muffled by Joe's hair.

"Yeah?" Joe pulled back to look into his eyes, giving Ben his full attention.

"I guess this is already self-explanation now, but-" Joe kissed his lips and smiled.

"Yes."

"I didn't even say anything yet." Ben was amused. Joe didn't even let him say anything, he could have said anything. 

"Does it need saying?" Joe raised an eyebrow and awaited an answer, enjoying just staring at Ben's face. He was so handsome. His eyes were so ocean green and his smile lit up his world. 

Ben smiled and thought about it. Joe was right, telling each other they were in love already said it all. Joe could finally be his now, his boyfriend. Ben never thought he'd be able to say that. The fluttering in his stomach just intensified. He already knew that this was going to be better than the last relationship ever thought it could be. It was going to be the start of something wonderful.

They laid there for another minute before telling Joe they needed to shower. Joe said he didn't want to move; Ben told him he'd get a second round. That got Joe up quickly. God, he was precious.

—

Joe looked at himself in the mirror looking at all the marks Ben left, proud of them. Ben came up behind him, wrapped his arm around Joe's waist, and planted a kiss on his shoulder. Joe watched him fondly in the mirror, ecstatic that he could call Ben his. He planned out dates in his head: going to the movies, nice fancy dinner, laying in a field at night, watching the stars. He couldn't wait for any of those moments. 

Ben couldn't keep his eyes off Joe, so entranced by the redhead. He loved every last detail about Joe. He could hear someone say that they couldn't be in love with each other this quick let alone, confess it about an hour ago. Ben had never felt this feeling about anyone else before, it felt pure and alluring. He would say he loved his ex but he never felt it this way before. This had to be true love.

Ben told him to come along and held onto the towel around his waist as we left the bathroom. Joe followed him and put on his clothes from before, he'd change when he got home. Ben dug through his drawers, trying to find a t-shirt that he hasn't worn in a while so it would feel loved. He pulled a Pink Floyd shirt from the bottom and he had totally forgotten it existed. He grabbed his other clothes and tossed them on the edge of his bed. He turned to Joe who was trying to get his tight jeans back on. 

"You know, you could have borrowed a pair of my clothes." Shaking his head, laughing. Ben wouldn't have cared for Joe to take a pair of his clothes, they might be a bit big though.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll change when I get home." Ben just let it slide this time and returned his attention to his clothes. He dropped his towel and grabbed his clean pair of boxers.

"Don't try to get me all hot and bothered again." Joe teased, staring him up and down. Ben just chuckled and slipped his legs into his briefs, pulling them up.

"Sorry, can't help it I'm so good-looking to you." Ben teased back, getting an eye roll as a response. Joe loved this confident side of Ben. It was so much different from the nerd side he first fell in love with. It was the whole package.

"God, I love you." It was Ben's turn to blush now, he loved hearing Joe say that. 

"I love you too." 

—

Joe left just a few minutes ago, needing to get home to finish some other homework. Ben had never felt this great in a long while. He was practically beaming with Joe. He was so full of energy, he made his mother dinner and had just finished it when she walked through.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" She asked, placing her belongings on the kitchen table.

"Fucking amazing." Angela didn't care for Ben cursing as she did whenever and was just pleased with his tone. He sounded like he had the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally together!! I’ve waited FOREVER to write this chapter!! Also, I hope the Tyler and Joe bit wasn’t a little too much. I just thought it would be compelling. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to all reading this story!!☺️♥️


End file.
